Moonchild
by kaldenus
Summary: Todo el mundo piensa que Clark está muerto pero alguien tiene granes planes para él cuyas consecuencias atarán el destino entre varias generaciones. Muchas referencias de filosofía y mitología. Lee los 20 capítulos multimedia a través de mi web
1. Devastadora explosión en Grandville

La fanfiction completa (20 capítulos) con fotos y música, se encuentra disponible a través de la homepage de mi ficha

**I. Desaparecido **

**1. Explosión devastadora en Grandville**_  
El accidente en la planta química deja un balance de doscientas víctimas mortales entre empleados y visitantes_

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde su desaparición y notaba cómo la poca esperanza que le quedaba empezaba a hundirse en un pozo de oscuridad. Estaba otra vez sola, sumida en un inmenso sentimiento de pérdida. Sola ante el mundo, como había estado desde aquel día fatídico en que un pedazo de roca estelar le arrancara todo lo que había sido su vida, dejándola a la deriva. Había vuelto a sobrevivir a la catástrofe. Clark, sin embargo, no había podido escapar.

En sus dos escasos meses de matrimonio Lana parecía haber recuperado su infancia: un estado de felicidad que la traía de vuelta a los días en que tenía una familia, un estado edénico del que había sido brutalmente expulsada con la trágica muerte de sus padres. Clark había conseguido llevarla de nuevo a ese lugar pre-catastrófico que guardaba en algún lugar de su memoria. Había conseguido darle paz a su espíritu, curar su soledad, darle de nuevo un hogar. Dada la montaña rusa emocional que habían estado viviendo desde hace años, las dudas, los malentendidos... Nunca se había imaginado que su vida matrimonial podría ser tan feliz.

En sus seis meses de noviazgo habían conseguido adaptarse bastante bien. Lana había marcado mucho los límites de su independencia, con los que él no parecía tener problemas. Por su parte, ella había dejado de hacerle preguntas. Resolvió que lo mejor era aceptar que la única manera posible de estar con él era respetar su terreno, con esa parte inmensa de silencio que arrastraba consigo. Sólo le había pedido que no le mintiera al respecto. Con evitar la contestación o simplemente indicar que era zona reservada era suficiente. Ella cambiaba de tema y no volvía a preguntarle. Así, habían conseguido una dinámica equilibrada que les había dado estabilidad y felicidad. Después de la boda, Clark se había hecho todavía mejor compañero. Ella ya no tenía la impresión de tener que compartirle con el mundo. Él había adoptado una actitud familiar y casera, aunque se levantaba temprano a diario para ir a casa de sus padres "para echar una mano" antes de irse a trabajar. Hacía escasos meses que había conseguido un contrato en pruebas con el _Daily Planet_, lo que no estaba nada mal teniendo en cuenta que le faltaba un año para terminar la universidad. Lana, por su parte, había dejado el Talon hacía un par de años y trabajaba como asistente en el Museo de Arte de Metrópolis, organizando y programando exposiciones.

Todo este proyecto de vida en común se había hecho añicos hacía dos espantosos meses. Clark se encontraba en Grandville, haciendo un reportaje en una planta química propiedad del mayor competidor de la Lexcorp en la zona. Y esa misma mañana se produjo el terrible accidente que no dejó piedra sobre piedra. Doscientas personas entre empleados, visitantes, estudiantes en prácticas... Una masiva pira funeraria. Encontraron el coche de Clark en el aparcamiento de la planta. Y su nombre aparecía en la lista de víctimas mortales después de que la policía forense realizara su trabajo. Los padres de Clark, desesperados, habían acompañado a Lana hasta el lugar del siniestro y esperaban contra las verjas alguna noticia, al igual que los familiares y amigos del resto de las víctimas.

- Jonathan, tú sabes que no puede ser él... Es obvio que han cometido un error... – Martha no soltaba la mano de su marido. Su voz era casi un susurro.

El padre permanecía serio y en silencio. Contemplaba las escenas de consternación, dolor y tristeza a su alrededor y parecía incapaz de reaccionar... Sentía crecer la ira, ahogándole el pecho, subiéndole hasta los ojos, almacenándose en sus puños...

A través de las rejas vieron como Lex se acercaba hasta ellos. Había estado prestando declaración a la policía e intentaba colaborar en la identificación. Al fin y al cabo, muchos de aquellos trabajadores habían sido empleados de Lexcorp años atrás. Su rostro estaba muy serio y no conseguía mirar a los padres de Clark a los ojos.

- Sr. Kent no imagina lo mucho que siento que Clark estuviera aquí...

Jonathan no le dejó terminar. Por entre los barrotes alargó el brazo y lleno de furia lo cogió del cuello.

- ¡Qué bien os ha venido esto a ti y a tu compañía¿verdad? Los Luthor, asesinos de hijos, maridos, hermanos... Nadie os puede hacer sombra... Te aseguro que si la Lexcorp está detrás de esto, el pueblo entero te querrá quemar vivo. Mira a tu alrededor. ¡Mira lo que has hecho en otra de tus "maniobras corporativas"! Esto no ha sido un accidente... La planta era segura...

- Jonathan, por favor... – le suplicó Martha.

Mientras hablaba, su mano se había convertido en una garra que apresaba la garganta de Lex.

- Lex, te juro que si mi hijo está ahí no sé lo que voy a hacer...

Lex utilizó sus dos brazos para librarse de él y se alejó de la verja, clavándole los ojos y utilizando un tono rencoroso.

- ¡Pues vaya pensándolo, señor Kent, porque su hijo está muerto por desgracia para todos! Usted siempre ha estado lleno de odio hacia mí pero aunque no lo crea, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, yo tenía aprecio a Clark. Lo que sucede es que no descargo mi frustración ni mi tristeza insultando a los demás. Buenas tardes señora Kent. Adiós Lana. Lo siento de verdad...

En algún momento de la noche les dejaron pasar. Lana estaba aterrorizada. El recuerdo de los cuerpos de sus padres seguía en su cabeza. Tendría que confiar en Martha y en Jonathan, pues se sentía incapaz de entrar. No dejaba de repasar mentalmente todas aquellas situaciones extremadamente peligrosas de las que Clark había escapado sin un rasguño. Tenía que estar bien. En algún sitio.

A la salida Martha se mostraba inexpresiva, se tapaba la boca con la mano y murmuraba para sí misma.

- No puede ser... No puede ser... Es imposible...

Jonathan no levantaba la vista, pero se le notaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse. Lana sintió un ataque de pánico. El borde del precipicio. El vacío comiéndosele el corazón. Miraba a Jonathan con ojos desorbitados, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

Finalmente Jonathan levantó los ojos y se mordió los labios amargamente, apartando la mirada.

- Podría ser...

Lana se quedó temblando, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

- Quiero decir... Eran sus cosas... Los dos forenses que nos atendieron dicen que han hecho todas las pruebas de identidad... Dos veces...

Lana bajó la mirada y se desplomó sentada en el suelo y se vio a sí misma como en una película, llorando a gritos mientras Jonathan la abrazaba de rodillas.

A los tres días de la noticia se celebraba el funeral. Martha, con una gravedad extrema, había estado hablando con Lana la noche anterior. Ella se había mudado a la granja Kent. No quería estar sola.

Martha cogía sus manos y le repetía:

- Él está vivo, lo sé. Una madre puede percibir estas cosas. No sé dónde estará ni que le pasa, pero no está en ese ataúd. Ese cadáver no es mi hijo. Él era muy especial, muy especial...

- Lo sé... Ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas...

- Quizás perdió su "buena estrella" – dijo Jonathan con amargura

- ¡Jonathan! – suplicó Martha

- ¡Ya le había pasado antes¡No sería la primera vez! Quizás había componentes tóxicos. ¡Quizás hacían experimentos con kryptonita como en las plantas de los Luthor! Todos hacen lo mismo, se espían y poner en marcha auténticas barbaridades sin importarles las consecuencias ni el peligro...

- Sea positivo, señor Kent... Clark ha desaparecido otras veces... Quizás esté en Metrópolis como aquél verano de hace unos años...

- No, Lana. Es necesario que aceptemos las evidencias cuando las tenemos enfrente... Puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras. Eres como nuestra hija. El que Clark ya no esté, no cambia lo que sentimos por ti.

- Gracias, señor Kent.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que enterraron a Clark. Pero Lana tenía que enterrarle cada día al despertarse.


	2. El curandero

**2. El curandero**_  
Los libros sólo tienen valor cuando conducen a la vida y le son útiles (Herman Hesse)_

Hay días en que de verdad pensaba que se volvería loco. Dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, pensando en su padres, pensando en Lana, echándola de menos, cayéndosele el corazón a pedazos. Su desesperación había ido en aumento las últimas semanas. Seguía sin saber para qué estaba allí. Qué querían de él. Cuál era la razón para el inmenso sufrimiento por el que estarían pasando Lana y sus padres. Muchas veces había exigido violentamente una respuesta a su carcelero pero no había conseguido nada. En cualquier caso, no se trataba de alguien conocido puesto que parecía que no ocultaba la voz, que a veces respondía escuetamente y con vaguedades. Era una voz limpia, sin ningún tipo de distorsión aparente. Su dueño solía refugiarse en las sombras, envuelto en un abrigo negro, el rostro cubierto a excepción de los ojos. El reflejo de una copa a veces. Poco más.

El lugar en que le retenían era seguramente subterráneo por la escasez de luz natural, pero por lo demás distaba mucho de ser un calabozo de mala muerte. Parecía más bien un apartamento al estilo contemporáneo y frío de Metrópolis. Líneas puras, colores, neutros... Una celda de lujo con tres paredes y una reja que parecía no tener fisuras y cuyos barrotes de aluminio cromado salían directamente del techo y se perdían por el suelo de forma independiente. Habitación con una cama, baño y una mesa con un solo libro del que nunca había oído hablar y cuya portada rezaba "El curandero". En una de las paredes había una pantalla que siempre estaba apagada. Todo ello iluminado perennemente con lámparas azules adosadas a los laterales y que a veces le cansaban la vista, por lo que solía aflojar las pocas bombillas que alcanzaba desde su confinamiento. Sin embargo, nunca había oscuridad. Más allá de la reja, un pasillo blanco interminable, también flanqueado de luces azules y una doble puerta automática por la que entraba su único interlocutor. Cuando ésta se abría, las luces disminuían de intensidad, de manera que no se le pudiera reconocer. En el único momento de apertura en que conseguía ver una silueta a contraluz, Clark adivinaba las figuras de dos vigilantes bien armados, que siempre guardaban la entrada.

No había manera posible de escapar de allí sin contar con la ventaja que le daban sus poderes... Y de estos no había ni rastro desde hacía ¿cuántos días¿cuántos meses?... Desde que despertó en aquella extraña habitación sin recordar exactamente lo que había pasado en Grandville. Cuando apoyaba la cabeza en las paredes podía escuchar un potente zumbido cíclico que subía y bajaba. Intentó seguirlo varias veces hasta darse cuenta de que iba distribuido en varios cables por las paredes, rodeando toda la habitación. Sin embargo, la pared parecía impenetrable. Completamente de acero, sin una fisura. Y luego estaba la sensación de estar vigilado todo el tiempo y los malditos guardias que le tenían al cargo. Más de una vez había intentado atacarles cuando se acercaban a la reja pero, aunque no llevaban armas, parecían electrificados. Llevaban algún tipo de traje que daba descargas cuando tocabas el tejido por fuera, disparando además una alarma en el exterior. Los barrotes también permanecían electrificados todo el día. Aunque hubiera podido deshacerse del primero de sus captores, siempre habría alguien preparado fuera. Realmente habían tomado todas las precauciones para que no escapara.

Clark se hacía cada día la misma pregunta acerca de la naturaleza de sus captores y cada vez era más pesimista al respecto. Fuera quien fuera no carecía de recursos y sabía perfectamente cómo contrarrestar sus poderes. El tipo de secuestrador que no planea devolver a la víctima a su vida anterior, sea cual sea el intercambio. Su naturaleza había quedado al descubierto pero¿por quién?

Echado sobre la cama miró de reojo el libro que le habían dejado sobre la mesa. Durante los últimos dos meses había sido su único entretenimiento y le fastidiaba pensar que era éste precisamente el deseo de sus enemigos... Que repasara una y otra vez las líneas si no quería perder la cabeza dentro de su propio laberinto mental. El libro incluía una cita en la primera página "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver". Se trataba de un libro de filosofía que revisaba algunas ideas de Nietzsche y les daba nuevos contextos. Hablaba sobre la genética y la mejora de la raza desde una perspectiva de tintes neonazis. No aparecía el nombre del autor ni de la editorial. Estaba encuadernado como un libro antiguo pero el tacto del papel era completamente nuevo y estaba claro que no había sido leído anteriormente. Algunas de las páginas permanecían pegadas. Alcanzó el libro con el brazo y abrió una página al azar: "Nietzsche exalta lo dionisíaco, que interpreta como encarnación de la voluntad de vivir, frente a lo apolíneo, que representa la huida ante la vida". Dejó el libro abierto y con dejadez se puso a mirar al techo. Nunca le había gustado demasiado la filosofía. Prefería libros más prácticos, más directos a la cuestión. Centrados en la realidad cotidiana.

La realidad cotidiana... El olor de la lavanda y el tomillo y la hierbabuena... El olor de los pasteles de su madre en el horno... El olor a humedad de las botas de su padre después de pasear por el maizal en día de lluvia... El olor de Lana en su cuerpo después de pasar la noche juntos...

Lana tomando el sol recién levantada en la terraza del apartamento. Se había puesto flores en pelo. Eran flores de esas de cortesía que ponen en las cestas para novios pero a Clark le parecieron sacadas de Hawai, de Brasil, de Polinesia... De cualquiera de aquellos carísimos destinos exóticos, prohibitivos en cuanto a lunas de miel... Pero Lana lo había dejado claro. Dos semanas de playa. Cualquier playa. Así que habían acabado en un pequeño lugar remoto llamado Marco Island, en la península de Florida. No era temporada alta así que había poca gente y mucha tranquilidad. Aunque dentro de esta tranquilidad de vez en cuando se sumía en una profunda preocupación... ¿Qué pasaría si Lana se cansaba del tipo de vida que a veces se veía obligado a asumir? Sospechaba que ella conocía gran parte de sus poderes a base de muchos años de conocerse y bastante deducción pero no quería asustarla con todo el relato del espacio exterior y la destrucción del planeta y todo aquello... Simplemente no sabría por dónde empezar... Cuando se sumía en estas cavilaciones ella lo detectaba, se acercaba y le cerraba los ojos con la mano. Le acariciaba la cara una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, como si quisiera dormirlo. Y verdaderamente este gesto le daba mucho sueño. Luego sólo quería abrazarla y dormirse con ella.

Clark por la tarde en la playa de Marco Island, sentado, sólo mirándola. Ella se daba la vuelta una y otra vez sobre la toalla, con los cascos del reproductor mp3 escuchando la música de la radio local.

- ¿Todavía estás ahí paralizado¿es que no te cansas de estar siempre en la misma postura? Te va a dar el sol tan solo por la espalda... Te vas a quedar mitad blanco mitad moreno...¿Clark¿me estás escuchando? – dijo mientras se arrancaba los cascos de las orejas.

Clark se tapó uno de los oídos con gesto fingido de dolor, sólo para llamar la atención:

- Como para no escucharte...Primero baja el volumen, que me vas a dejar sordo

- Ay, perdóname... Ya sé que tienes los oídos sensibles

Lana se puso de rodillas y comenzó a darle besos muy suaves y silenciosos en ambos oídos, luego se extendió hasta detrás de la oreja, bajó muy despacio por su cuello y volvió a subir de nuevo hasta sus labios.

De fondo llevaban ya un rato viendo el resplandor de los rayos entre las nubes cerradas, escuchando el timbal poderoso del trueno retumbando por todo el cielo. La tormenta tropical estaba completamente encima y empezaron a caer las primeras gotas del agua tibia, haciendo un curioso ruido de ducha al caer sobre el mar, por miles y miles. Otro trueno y muchísima agua. La luz se estaba extinguiendo bajo el cielo impenetrable de nubes.

Mientras, Clark y Lana, empapados, estaban ya ahogados por el deseo. No podían separar sus labios. No podían separar sus cuerpos. Lana, ya debajo de él, le comenzó a tironear de las cuerdas del bañador.

- Shhhh... Quieta... – Le dijo en un susurro sin apenas separar sus bocas.

- Vamos, Clark¿quién nos va a ver aquí? Si no queda nada de luz...

- Dame sólo 10 segundos, de verdad...

Lana torció la cabeza

- Por favor... – le dijo él.

Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a besarla. La cogió en brazos mientras se levantaba, llevándose en un solo movimiento las dos toallas enrolladas, la mitad de la arena que había debajo y el mp3, perdido en algún punto del fardo.

Quería llevarla corriendo pero temía que se le fuera la mano con la supervelocidad. Sin dejar de besarla recorrió bajo la lluvia el escaso trayecto entre la playa y el apartamento, subiendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

- Espera... Las llaves...- le decía Lana sonriendo, todavía en sus brazos, ante la puerta

- Encuéntralas rápido o tendré que tirar la puerta abajo

- ¡No! No, Clark, espera de verdad, que ya las tengo. ¡No rompas nada, por favor! – Lana hablaba apresuradamente, bromeando nerviosa. El se reía.

- Aquí, mira, mira... – le dijo ella mostrándole el llavero. El se lo cogió y se colgó a Lana literalmente al hombro para que no se le cayera mientras abría.

- ¡Qué!...¡Bájame! – El fardo de toallas estaba ya en el suelo. Clark le dio una patada para meterlo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

- Ahora mismo.

La tiró sobre la cama, que se quedó empapada con su pelo y su cuerpo mojados. Lana se dio la vuelta para encender la lámpara de mesa y escuchó dos ráfagas de viento, casi seguidas, a su espalda. Lana se sonrió secretamente. Al volverse, Clark seguía en el mismo sitio, metiéndose en la cama con ella. En la puerta apareció colgado un cartel de "no molestar".


	3. Kalel de Krypton

**3. Kal-el de Krypton  
**_Las verdades elementales caben en el ala de un colibrí (José Martí)_

- Clark... – Lana abrió los ojos de golpe y aspiró una bocanada de aire. Había vuelto a soñar con aquellos días felices de playa, lejos de la tragedia, con la tarde de la tormenta tropical. La luz del mediodía entraba ahora agresivamente por la ventana abierta. Se llevó la mano hasta un brazalete que Clark le había regalado tiempo atrás, cuando habían hablado por primera vez de casarse. Nada de anillos. En su lugar había aparecido con aquella extraña joya familiar, que lucía en el centro una piedra turquesa en forma de rombo.

- Esto es de mi familia, – le había dicho – de mi familia biológica. Es lo único que tengo de ellos... Quiero que lo tengas tú.

Ella se había quedado mirándole, sin palabras. De alguna manera, Clark había conseguido contactar con sus verdaderos padres.

- ¿Así que les has localizado? Sabes dónde están...

Clark levantó la vista y la miró un momento en silencio. Después asintió con la cabeza...

- Ya no viven, de todos modos... Así que no importa...

Lana bajó los ojos y nunca le volvió a preguntar por el tema.

- Entonces¿te casarás conmigo? – insistió él.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y se besaron interminablemente.

Estaba llorando otra vez. Casi siempre lloraba por las mañanas, que era cuando más recientes parecía tener los recuerdos. Con una de las manos seguía apretando el brazalete y con la otra se sujetaba por debajo del vientre. El dolor y la angustia se le concentraban ahí y era como tener el panel de una prensa presionándole las entrañas.

Después de llorar un rato se calmó y alargó cansada el brazo hasta la mesilla de Clark. El primer cajón estaba vacío. Casi todo se lo había llevado cuando se mudó con ella. En el segundo cajón quedaban algunos papeles arrugados y un cuaderno. Los fue revisando. Eran casi todos dibujos a lápiz y anotaciones. Muchos eran de las cuevas, con símbolos extraños estructurados en hileras. En algunas partes era como si se hubiera pasado una hora al teléfono, moviendo el lápiz en círculos y triángulos, gastando el espacio. _Kal-el de Krypton, _ponía en una esquina. Sonaba a personaje de ciencia ficción. Y luego unos dibujillos de unos planetas, unas naves espaciales... Estaba claro que había estado leyendo algo o siguiendo alguna serie por televisión aunque debían haber pasado muchos años de eso, porque eran cuadernos del instituto. A Lana el género no le apasionaba. Prefería películas con mayor contenido, donde pasara algo, con menos efectos especiales. Parecía ser algo heredado de su madre, que prefería mil veces _Rebelde sin causa_ a _Encuentros en la tercera fase_. Al final de la página ponía _Lana x Kal-el_, encerrado en un cuadrito. Lana se sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia fantástica. El adolescente que personifica al superhéroe y sueña con hacer grandes proezas. Siguió rebuscando y encontró unos cómics. _El ángel guerrero_. Aquél debía ser el tal Kal-el. Entre los cómics había una foto de ella. Era del primer año de instituto.

Con resignación volvió a guardarlo todo en el cajón. Se enfundó una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos y bajó las escaleras con desgana. No había nadie en la casa. Los padres de Clark habían salido. Empezó a servirse un zumo cuando alguien llamó al timbre. Lana miró cuidadosamente antes de abrir. Era Lex.

- Lex...

- Hola Lana... Quería pasar a verte... Cuando no estuvieran los Kent...

Ella asintió y le dejó pasar.

Después de la muerte de Clark, Lex había sido extremadamente atento. Se había comprometido a iniciar una investigación por cuenta de Lexcorp para aclarar hasta el último punto acerca del accidente de Grandville. En muchos círculos se especulaba con la posibilidad de una explosión provocada y Lex estaba decidido a dejar a la compañía libre de toda sospechas. Había llamado a Lana cada semana. Había trasladado varias maletas desde su casa marital. Había arreglado todo con el Museo de Arte de Metrópolis para pagar a la persona que sustituía a Lana por tiempo indefinido, hasta que ella se sintiera con fuerzas para volver...

Lex se sentó en el sofá del salón y Lana puso un zumo para ella y otro para él.

- Lana, aunque suene tópico, no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo en la casa encerrada...

Ella guardó silencio y miró para otro lado.

- Cuando perdí a mi madre siendo niño, mi padre y yo nos fuimos a hacer un largo viaje. Estuvimos en Brasil, en Argentina, en Paraguay y en no sé cuántos sitios más. Recuerdo estar delante de las cataratas de Iguazú intentando no pensar en nada. Ese viaje fue como una bocanada de aire fresco, renovadora y vivificadora. Durante nuestra ausencia, mi padre ordenó que la casa entera fuera redecorada. Cambiaron hasta la distribución de las habitaciones. Cuando volví, era como empezar una vida nueva... Aquí sigues rodeada del mundo de Clark...

- Lo sé, Lex... Es que no sé si estoy preparada. No puedo volver a mi casa. Pero ya llevo dos meses, tampoco quiero ser una carga para sus padres...

- Mira, te voy a proponer algo. Vamos a ir a Metrópolis. Tengo un apartamento que reformó la misma empresa que decoró el Talon. Te sentirás como en casa, pero de otra forma, con un nuevo espíritu. Te vendrá bien. Estarás más cerca del Museo, con lo que puedes ir pasándote por allí de vez en cuando y supervisar cómo va todo... El apartamento está desocupado, no es ninguna molestia...

Para Lana era como si una ventana se hubiera abierto poco a poco, dejando entrar un soplo de aire. La perspectiva de ponerse en marcha y volver a trabajar le había devuelto algo de energía. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Debo advertirte que los apartamentos están junto a un polígono industrial... Uno de esos sitios dónde uno aloja a los ejecutivos que vienen de todo el mundo para hacer negocios...

- Está bien, Lex. Me apetece ir.

- Entonces está hecho.

- Gracias. Muchas gracias – le dijo a Lex mientras le abrazaba despacio.


	4. Los ojos del lobo blanco

4. Los ojos del lobo blanco

_La desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada, y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo__1_

Su enemigo volvía a estar enfrente de él, en la oscuridad, sentando, moviendo la copa.

- Cuándo me vais a decir qué es lo que queréis...

- Ya te queda poco, Kal-el, ten paciencia...

Clark bajó la cabeza con resignación. Parecían saberlo absolutamente todo.

- Tranquilo, no tenemos planes de matarte...

- Entonces me pregunto por qué sigo vivo. Supongo que lo que queréis es utilizarme...

- Todos nos utilizamos los unos a los otros, Clark. Lo único que cambia es la posición de los jugadores. Tú estabas bastante arriba, así que te hemos cambiado un poco de circunstancias para que seas más fácil de manejar. Pero eso es la vida, el fuerte se come al débil... En cuanto tiene ocasión.

Nunca había conseguido que su interlocutor le hablara tanto. Bajo la voz neutral se le notaba un acento extraño, como del este de Europa.

- Lo que queráis hacer, hacedlo ya.

De repente se oyó un zumbido y el extraño sacó del abrigo (un larguísimo abrigo, que parecía arrastrar por el suelo... Quizás sería una capa...) un pequeño dispositivo electrónico. Al abrirlo, la pantalla luminosa desveló unos enigmáticos ojos verde-dorado en el rostro encubierto.

- Ya están aquí. Tus preguntas van a ser respondidas muy pronto...

El extraño se volvió hacia la puerta y se alejó a grandes pasos y la capa le seguía como una sombra.

- ¿Quién está aquí? – exigió Clark.

El embozado se paró en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos. Se acercó hasta la reja lo más posible, pero fuera del alcance de su prisionero, colocándose bajo un foco de luz. Aquí, Clark pudo ver el estilizado brazo blanco saliendo de entre la capa de terciopelo negro, la mano elegante y cuidada, enjoyada con un inmenso anillo, las uñas largas pintadas de oscuro alrededor de la copa. Se arrancó el embozo, dejando al descubierto el rostro de una mujer exhuberante y atractiva, de maneras sensuales y aire de superioridad. Tenía la expresión fría de un ave nocturna y un brillo sobrenatural en lo profundo de los ojos. Se acercó más a la reja, la capucha de la capa se le escurrió del todo, desparramándose todo el pelo, castaño oscuro, por encima del terciopelo.

- ¿Quién? – Le repitió Clark en un susurro, tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

La mujer habló muy despacio, esta vez con su verdadera voz.

- Tu mujer..., Lana...

Clark se quedó paralizado. Ella se le acercó más, con un susurro sibilino.

- Y mi marido..., Lex...

Varios pisos más arriba, Lex le abría la puerta a Lana y metía su equipaje dentro del apartamento, de un auténtico lujo.

- Aquí te encontrarás como en casa. Toma la llave. Si necesitas algo me puedes llamar al móvil. No tendrás ningún problema. El apartamento está equipado con todo, tienes comida y bebida, minibar... Este es el número del servicio de habitaciones. Recuerda que esto es como un hotel pero para largas estancias, así que pide lo que te haga falta.

- Muchas gracias Lex. De verdad.

- Me pasaré mañana, a ver cómo estás

Le dio dos besos y se marchó. Se había hecho tarde y Lana no pensaba salir. Abrió las maletas sobre el suelo y sacó de ellas el cuaderno del instituto que había encontrado en la habitación de Clark. En medio de sus hojas había metido varias fotos que Martha guardaba en el salón. Se acostó sobre la cama y empezó a pasar las páginas, esperando que le llegara el sueño

Mientras, en su celda, Clark sentía arder sus ojos, pero no de fuego sino de pura furia y sentía arderle la garganta y el pecho y los puños. Se agarró con fuerza a los barrotes. Estaban electrificados, le quemaban las manos... Los apretó hasta que no pudo más del dolor y cayó de rodillas ante la mujer.

- ¡Espero que te siente bien la viudedad, porque voy a matar a Lex Luthor en cuanto salga de aquí! – le dijo levantando levemente la mirada

- ¡Estúpido! Estás en la posición de un gusano y aún así te atreves a amenazarnos... Podríamos haberte matado en aquella planta...

– Pero no tendríais lo que queréis de mí... ¿verdad? – la mujer no pudo responder y tuvo que morderse los labios - Creí que Lex podía ser oscuro y retorcido pero esto supera todo lo imaginable... Hacer saltar la planta por los aires... Matar a toda esa gente... Tenerme aquí encerrado ocultándome su identidad...

- Debo reconocer que, desde que se casó conmigo hace un año, ha mejorado mucho... Cuando le encontré en Praga era sólo un aprendiz, algo torpe en la ejecución. Yo le he enseñado a cuidar los detalles, que es donde verdaderamente está la maestría de un plan... Hay que saber ser paciente y disfrutar cada parte de una tortura. Si no, la diversión se acaba en seguida.

- Parece que estáis hechos el uno para el otro... – Clark negaba con la cabeza en gesto de resignación. Lex había estado ausente de los Estados Unidos durante un año completo. Había vuelto apenas a un par de semanas de la boda de Clark con Lana y no se le había visto acompañado. La relación entre ellos era distante y tensa pero no abiertamente hostil. Evidentemente, Lex había vuelto de Europa siendo un enemigo más cruel y con menos escrúpulos - Se merece lo que le va a pasar...

Ella se arrodilló y alargó la mano hasta apoyarla sobre el pecho de él.

- Infeliz Clark, aún no te das cuenta de cuál es tu situación...

Él le apartó el brazo con un rápido gesto, causando que colisionara contra los barrotes y le diera un calambrazo. Ella, iracunda, se incorporó con un gesto de dolor.

- Esta actitud tan poco colaboradora y tan poco inteligente la pagará tu querida Lana. Parece que no hayas aprendido nada en el tiempo que llevas aquí. Espero que un poco de contacto visual consiga hacerte entrar en razón.

La mujer apretó un botón junto a la pared y se iluminó la pantalla de la celda, que siempre había estado apagada. Mostraba una vista aérea de Lana, recostada en la cama de un apartamento decorado en tonos cálidos, naranjas y ocres. Clark sintió como si le hubieran colgado una pesa del corazón.

- Lana...

- ¡Guardias! – al momento se abrió la puerta del fondo y llegaron los dos vigilantes - Dejádmelo atado para la próxima vez. No quiero tener otro accidente con estos malditos barrotes.

La mujer se volvió y se alejó a grandes pasos por el pasillo.

1 Maurice Maeterlinck


	5. El estadio superior de desarrollo humano

5. El estadio superior de desarrollo humano

_La moral burguesa es propia de espíritus débiles y apocados, no de hombres libres, "señores"__1_

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Lana ya llevaba más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama, repasando cuáles serían los pasos a dar para retomar su vida. Necesitaba encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir, un lugar propio, donde empezar a asentarse poco a poco de nuevo. Tendría que empezar a buscar piso en Metrópolis. Y luego estaba el trabajo en el Museo... Hacía tan sólo meses que no pasaba por allí pero le daba la impresión de que había vivido dos vidas desde la última vez.

Se levantó por fin, de golpe, y decidió ir a servirse un zumo. La nevera estaba realmente llena de exquisiteces. De bombones y helados caros, salmón ahumado, perdiz a la trufa...

- Un zumo, por favor, un simple zumo de súper... – Susurró mientras rebuscaba. Por fin, detrás de unas latas encontró unas botellas de mosto de uva roja, etiqueta negra y dorada – Bueno, esto servirá.

Se lo sirvió en una copa y se lo llevó hasta la cama. Apoyó la almohada contra la pared y se sentó recostada, con la copa en la mano. Con la otra se colocó las fotos de Clark sobre el camisón de seda color bronce y empezó a pasarlas. En una de ellas se le veía con gafas, repasando unas notas para un artículo durante una excursión de fin de semana, en un pueblo a unas 4 horas de Smallville por carretera. Ella intentaba acompañarle siempre que podía, siempre que no era entre semana. Así el trabajo extra no les quitaba tiempo de estar juntos. Aquella noche la habían pasado en una especie de alojamiento rural, cerca del bosque y había ocurrido algo muy extraño incluso tratándose de Clark. A las dos de la mañana, ella se había despertado sin sueño, como le estaba ocurriendo ahora. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y vio a Clark dormido a su lado... A suficiente altura como para poder ver la pared de enfrente por debajo de su cuerpo. El efecto era casi imperceptible pero sin embargo evidente: estaba levitando, estaba suspendido en el aire y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Lana no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que tenía una fuerza y una resistencia muy superiores a las normales, que nunca enfermaba y que podía llegar a los sitios más rápido que nadie pero esto era tremendamente extraño. Quizás debería despertarle... Si seguía subiendo se podía dar con el techo... Resolvió no decir nada. A Clark no le gustaban las sospechas ni las preguntas, sólo quería que le trataran como a un tipo normal y corriente. Decidió no hacer nada e ignorar el asunto. Si se caía o se hacía algo no le iba a doler de todos modos. Además, sobresaltarle era peligroso. Una vez le empujó sin querer y él le devolvió el empujón, dormido. La tiró de la cama, prácticamente la estrelló contra la pared. Estuvo con el brazo en cabestrillo un mes entero. A él le dijo que se había tropezado.

A la media hora de estar cavilando, se volvió de nuevo...Dios, todavía estaba flotando... Parecía un fantasma o algo.

- Que se le pase ya... – murmuró entre dientes.

Clark abrió los ojos muy despacio. Se dio la vuelta e intentó agarrar la almohada. No parecía estar cerca. Por fin, palpando hacia abajo, la agarró y se la puso bajo la cabeza, a cierta altura. Al soltarla, la almohada volvió a caer por su propio peso. Lana pensaba que la risa contenida iba a acabar con ella. Se tapó la mano con la boca pero no quería cerrar los ojos. Aquello era demasiado bueno para perdérselo. Ojalá hubiera podido compartirlo con él, para chincharlo de broma. Por fin, Clark se despertó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Miró la almohada por debajo de él y empezó a descender muy lentamente hasta ponerse al nivel de la cama.

Lana se hizo la dormida. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró un momento en silencio, a la luz de la luna. Luego se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

- Mmm... Clark, ¿qué pasa? – disimuló ella, tratando de poner voz de sueño.

- Nada, duérmete.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Te quiero.

Lana se encontró a sí misma sonriendo tiernamente mientras miraba la foto y recordaba aquella anécdota. Había disfrutado mucho compartiendo el tiempo con él y descubriendo cosas nuevas sobre lo que podía hacer. Aunque no hablaran de ello, no importaba. Había una complicidad en el silencio y eso hacía que la relación estuviera libre de tensión. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, las lágrimas estaban otra vez rodando por sus mejillas. Se frotó los ojos rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

- No, Lana, tienes que llorar menos...

Apuró la copa de mosto y apagó la luz de la mesilla.

Al día siguiente le dolía la cabeza, no se encontraba muy bien y tenía el estómago revuelto. Llamó al servicio de habitaciones y pidió un vaso de leche caliente, un _croissant_ y una aspirina. Decidió que iría al Museo más tarde. Necesitaba descansar.

Por la mañana, Clark se sentía agotado y triste. Miraba la pantalla inexpresivo y arrastrando cansancio, con los ojos enrojecidos. Apenas podía moverse con las ataduras y no había podido apartar los ojos de Lana desde la noche anterior. La había visto pasando las fotos, sonriendo ensimismada, llevándose la copa a los labios, frotándose los ojos para arrancarse las lágrimas. Estaba sufriendo en vano, por un maldito engaño. Dormía agarrando el brazalete que él le había regalado.

- Buenos días, Clark – la voz a su espalda le sobresaltó. Debido a su cansancio y a su distracción no había oído llegar a nadie. Se volvió violentamente. Era Lex.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!¡cobarde!¡eres un muerto viviente, ¿me oyes, ¿cómo has podido hacernos esto...A mí...A Lana...? Te voy a poner bajo tierra en cuanto salga de aquí...

Lex, sonriendo, abrió la reja y se adelantó hasta Clark. Él tenía las ataduras enterrándose profundamente en los antebrazos y las muñecas debido a la tensión, pero no se daba cuenta. Lex iba vestido de negro y llevaba unos guantes de algún material parecido al neopreno.

- Cállate ya, Clark, de verdad. No me aburras con referencias a cosas que no pueden ser. Desvarías, estás lejos de la realidad. Es como si David se hubiera puesto a insultar a Goliath en lugar de golpearle con la honda.

- Cómo has conseguido dejarme...

- ¿Sin poderes? Ay, sin duda esa es la pregunta que más te has debido hacer en estas semanas... ¿Cómo se siente uno siendo un miserable y patético ser humano normal? Yo estoy harto de esa sensación...

- ¿Cómo habéis averiguado lo de mi nombre?

- Clark, son demasiadas preguntas... ¿Cómo me trajisteis aquí, ¿Qué pasó después de Grandville, ¿Con qué estáis drogando a Lana?... – Lex guardó silencio y esperó la reacción.

Clark se quedó pálido y sintió cómo el peso de sus preocupaciones aumentaba de repente, dejándole sin fuerzas.

- Deja a Lana al margen. Ya la has torturado suficiente...

- ¿Suficiente por haberte preferido a ti? No, Clark, creo que no es suficiente.

- Tú ya tienes a tu mujer...

Lex esbozó una sonrisa

- Es impresionante, ¿no es verdad? Una extraordinaria belleza caucásica y un corazón volcado a la vida, a la voluntad y al destino. Una mujer libre, poderosa en el fondo de su alma, una hija de señores capaz de dominar sin remordimiento...

- Una asesina como tú... ¡Mataste a doscientas personas en esa planta!

- Eso es cierto... Aunque no lo pretendía. Fue realmente un accidente. Tú eras el único objetivo. Sin embargo debo reconocer que supuso una maniobra excelente para confundir tu falso cadáver entre la multitud, ocultar pruebas, sobornar a forenses y hacer más creíble tu muerte. Y tampoco le vino mal a Lexcorp... Es una pena que no se me ocurriera a mí.

- No me has contestado a mi primera pregunta... ¿Cómo has conseguido contrarrestar...?

- Y sin embargo de entre todas las preguntas no has hecho la más importante: – respondió Lex, ignorándole – ¿cuál es la razón de que estés aquí, ¿cuál es el motivo último por el que Lana está metida en esa cama, creyendo que está viuda, deprimida y controlada por las drogas? – Lex movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con gesto de reprobación – No, Clark, eres tan egoísta como cualquier hombre. Sólo te preocupa recuperar tus poderes, la capacidad de imponer tu voluntad que tanto desperdicias habitualmente... Pero cómo la echas de menos cuando la pierdes... ¿verdad?

- Lex, está claro que nuestras mentes son tan distintas como un desierto y un paisaje helado...

- Eso es evidente, mi querido amigo, porque tú tienes la mente insignificante de un perdedor, no tienes ambición ni ganas de superarte... Tu voluntad está sepultada bajo la losa estéril de la razón. Desde que averigüé que tienes poderes me resultas más patético que nunca. Cometes el inmenso crimen de desperdiciar tus talentos. Tú eres el que atenta contra la naturaleza y no yo, tú eres quien tiene miedo a la vida y a la fuerza y a la gloria.

- Y tú cada vez resultas más inhumano...

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que es ser humano? Sólo eres un maldito extranjero en este planeta, al que casualmente se le ha dado el increíble destino de dominar el mundo y que en cambio no tiene el valor de dar un paso adelante. Por suerte yo reconduciré ese don y transmitiré ese destino a mi hijo. Él será el nuevo paso en la evolución humana, el auténtico "superhombre"...

- ¿Tu hijo?

- ¿He dicho mío? Bueno, en realidad será tuyo, pero eso es irrelevante. Será mío y de la Contessa.

1 Friedrich Nietzsche


	6. El baile de los vampiros

6. El baile de los vampiros

_Escúchalos, los hijos de la noche. ¡Qué música crean!... Ah, señor, ustedes los habitantes de la ciudad no pueden comprender los sentimientos del cazador__1_

- Ni siquiera sé si puedo tener hijos con Lana, ¿qué te hace pensar que será diferente en su caso?

- Ah, ¿no te has fijado bien en ella? No es una mujer cualquiera, Clark. Su sangre es poderosa. Desciende de una línea de inmortales. No envejecen y no mueren de forma natural... Vas a tener en el futuro un poderosísimo enemigo... El padre destronado y vencido por su hijo, qué destino tan legendario: el rey Arturo y su hijo Mordred, Edipo y Layo, Cronos y Zeus... Aunque la historia dirá que fue mi hijo el que te venció. Un hijo descendiente de reyes, un emperador, con la mejor mezcla de sangres que el mundo haya visto. Será mayor que Alejandro el Grande y que los césares y que Napoleón...

- Nunca serás su padre, Lex – le dijo, cansado. Sabía que era una batalla perdida.

- No es eso lo que me decías en nuestros años de juventud, cuando hablabas de tus padres adoptivos... "Tus verdaderos padres son aquellos que te quieren y te apoyan cada día", ¿no, alguna tontería así me decías. Bueno, tus verdaderos padres son aquellos que le dan forma a tu mente y a tu espíritu y te educan para ser un hombre libre y no un esclavo, añadiría yo. Tu padre biológico seguro que hubiera hecho eso por ti, ¿verdad Kal-el? Por cierto, si quieres saber de dónde he sacado tanta información, pregúntale a tus padres, a tus padres débiles, los terrícolas.

Clark le miraba en silencio, temiendo lo que pudiera decirle. Lex continuó hablando.

- Llevaba tiempo detrás de vigilarles de cerca pero sabía que mientras estuvieras rondando la casa no iba a encontrar la manera. Por suerte, esas dos semanas que estuviste de viaje, pasándolo bien con Lana, fueron suficientes. Pobres señor y señora Kent, todo el día echándote de menos, rememorando batallitas y anécdotas, hablando en _petit comité_ pero revelando todos tus secretos en las decenas de micros que puse por toda la granja... Por supuesto, pedí que los quitaran antes de que volvieras. Después de esas dos semanas he comprendido por qué lo encontrabas todo por muy oculto que estuviera... Lo que si me tendrías que explicar es cómo te lo montas con Lana porque no debe ser nada fácil y de eso tus padres sí que no hablaron...

- Lex, ¿cuando se va a acabar esto, ¿cuándo nos vas a soltar, ¿cuando, maldita sea, vas a dejarnos en paz?

- No lo sé, Clark, es posible que no se acabe nunca... O es posible que acabe más bien pronto, eso dependerá de ti... Puedes decidirte a colaborar y ponerte a "negociar" con Alexandra o bien puedes quedarte impasible mientras Lana se consume lentamente y se acerca a la oscuridad – al llegar a este punto se sonrió, como si un recuerdo acabara de asaltarle la mente – ¡Hay que ver cómo le gustas a Alexandra! Yo hubiera echado mano de la ingeniería genética pero ella insistió tanto... Bueno, puede llegar a ser francamente persuasiva y, créeme, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Es una criatura increíble, una fuente de voluntad inagotable.

- Lex, ¿cómo puedes, Se trata de tu esposa...

Lex sonrió en tono burlesco

- Clark, vamos. Es evidente que no somos el tipo de matrimonio al uso. Tenemos un proyecto común y eso es lo que nos mantiene juntos. Nada más. Por el amor del cielo, no es mi primera mujer, ni la segunda, ni la tercera. Se ha encaprichado contigo, eso es todo. Es lo justo si quiero tener el camino libre con Lana, ¿no crees?

Sintió cómo el fuego le subía a los ojos.

- ¡Eh! – se burló Lex – Cuidado Clark, se te están poniendo ojos como a un demonio...

Se concentró en la furia y las ataduras de los brazos comenzaron a ceder. Sentía una energía y un calor que le recorría el cuerpo. Con un gran esfuerzo consiguió rasgar las cuerdas. El ímpetu le llevo hacia adelante y le permitió golpear a su enemigo con toda la energía que le quedaba. Lex cayó al suelo, atónito.

Se incorporó rápidamente y agarró a Clark del cuello con sus guantes electrificados, obligándole a arrodillarse de dolor. Lex se puso a su altura, sin soltarle.

- Ella me ha pedido que no te marque el cuerpo ni la cara, así que esperaré a que termine contigo para romperte los huesos... Aunque bien mirado, tu me has dado un puñetazo y lo justo es que te lo devuelva... Seguro que lo entenderá.

Le golpeó, consiguiendo que sangrara por la comisura de los labios. Se quedó sentado, contra la pared.

- ¡Alexander Luthor! – era la condesa – Creía que teníamos un acuerdo.

Lex se quitó un guante y recogió con los dedos la sangre de los labios de Clark. Se encontró con la condesa en el pasillo

- Toma vampira, aquí tienes lo que tanto deseas – le pasó los dedos por el labio inferior -, es todo tuyo. Esta es la llave hacia el destino que ansías.

- También será el tuyo – ella le susurró y se fundieron en un beso.

- Mi paciencia no es infinita. Si no te sale bien, empezaré a aplicar mis métodos - Lex salió de la sala pasándose el dorso de la mano por los labios manchados - ¡Subid el nivel de energía! Ahora mismo no es seguro. Ha conseguido soltarse y no quiero correr riesgos – ordenó a los guardias.

Clark tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Desde el suelo podía ver a Lana en la pantalla. Dormía rígida, como una bella durmiente que llevara cien años esperando un beso. La condesa entró, cerró la reja y se arrodilló junto a él, el largo vestido negro esparciéndose a su alrededor.

- Tienes que perdonar a mi marido, es un bruto– sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle la sangre. Hablaba muy despacio –. Carece de sensibilidad suficiente para admirar lo hermoso que eres. Una criatura exótica, única en el mundo... Debería disecarte y ponerte con las panteras y los linces y las águilas. El animal más bello de mi colección...

- Eres una bruja.

Ella se sonrió

- Haré uso de mi brujería y te daré algo para te sientas mejor. Esto te quitará el cansancio y el dolor, te permitirá descansar. Me temo que después de haberte soltado no te dejarán estar sin ataduras pero les diré que te lo pongan fácil.

- No tomaré nada que venga de ti

- No seas desagradecido. Además, no será necesario. Se absorbe por la piel.

Ella había sacado un frasco de cristal que debía contener algún tipo de aceite. Al contacto de las manos de la condesa, Clark notó cómo le reaccionaba la piel. Era como un aceite de mentol, escocía pero dejaba una sensación tonificante. Empezó a sentir que los músculos se le relajaban y la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. El efecto calmante del bálsamo era inmediato. Mientras, la condesa se deleitaba con el masaje. Las manos blancas y elegantes recorrían lentamente el pecho y la espalda de su prisionero, dejando una pátina brillante sobre la piel. Al principio le había dado fricciones más fuertes, intentando que el líquido penetrara e hiciera su efecto, pero poco a poco había bajado el ritmo. Cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de cada centímetro de sus hombros, entregada a la sensual sensación del cuerpo resbaladizo y musculoso bajo sus dedos. Se le abrazó al cuello, untándose de aceite los brazos blancos y el encaje negro del pecho, untándose el terciopelo y el cabello que se le había soltado del recogido. Tenía la respiración pesada por la excitación y el deseo. Bajó despacio por los brazos y le cogió la mano entre las suyas. Se la acercó al rostro y se la ponía en la mejilla y se la besaba.

Clark la miraba con una mezcla de sensaciones. Su cuerpo había dejado de sufrir. Ya no sentía dolor, sino una intensa sensación de bienestar y relajación. Los párpados se le cerraban, hacía días que no se sentía tan descansado. El sensual masaje no le había dejado indiferente. Ella había conseguido llevarle poco a poco pero él no iba a seguirle el juego ni dejarse arrastrar. Se resistió a la caricia, apartando su mano del rostro de ella. Ella abrió los ojos y reaccionó. Intentó besarle pero él la detuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro, agarrándola por las muñecas. La miró fijamente a los ojos, sin pronunciar palabra. Ella seguía intentando llegar hasta él pero Clark se mostraba inflexible. Finalmente, la condesa abandonó y él, al notarla sin fuerzas, le soltó los brazos.

- Te dejaré reflexionar. Volveré muy pronto.

La condesa abandonó la celda, dejando a Clark solo, cabizbajo y cansado. Lentamente se incorporó y llegó hasta la cama. Necesitaba descansar.

1 _Drácula_, Bram Stoker, 1897


	7. La estela de un meteoro

7. La estela de un meteoro

_La esperanza es el único bien común a todos los hombres; los que todo lo han perdido la poseen aún__1_

Sentía los miembros entumecidos, paralizados, probablemente por efecto de la depresión. No le apetecía abrir los ojos ni moverse. Recordaba una ocasión en que había estado muy enferma, en un amago de pulmonía, a un par de meses de la boda. Los Kent habían insistido mucho en que se quedara en la casa con ellos, así que ocupó la habitación de Clark, escaleras arriba. Durante las dos semanas que estuvo sin apenas levantarse, él se había mostrado inseparable, arrodillado junto a la cama para que ella no tuviera que forzar la voz al hablar.

- Me acuerdo de cuando nos vimos en el cementerio, hace ya tanto tiempo... Estabas medio escondido entre las esculturas de los ángeles... Qué susto me diste, ¿qué hacías allí?

- Y yo que sé, ni me acuerdo, Lana eso fue hace mil años. El susto me lo diste tú que me dio un vuelco el estómago cuando, de todas las personas indeseables que podrían haber pasado por allí, viniste a aparecer tú...

- ¿De todas las personas indeseables aparecí yo?

- No, quiero decir...

- Me has llamado indeseable – ella se sonreía

- No me he expresado bien, ¿vale? Quería decir que podía aparecer cualquiera... No sé un tipo borracho, un saqueador...

- Vale, esta te la apunto – le dijo jugando, con la voz tomada

- ¡Lana! – se quejó - ¡Que no quería decir eso!

Ella se rió y le lanzó los brazos

- Cómo te pasas conmigo – se sonrió, poniendo cara de víctima – y eso que sólo faltan un par de meses – se inclinó sobre la cama para abrazarla

- Clark... – le dijo al oído

- Dime

- No te lo había querido decir pero ya me está poniendo un poco nerviosa...

- ¿Qué? – se separó de ella muy lentamente para mirarla a los ojos

- Pues que...

- ¿Qué? – sólo quedaban dos meses, ¿le estarían entrando dudas? Se veía cancelándolo todo

- Que no me pongo... Que no me llega...

- ¿No estás segura? ¿Ya no quieres casarte?

- No, mira, es que, vamos, aún es un poco pronto para alarmarse y eso pero, vamos, que, es que llevo ya dos semanas, nunca se me había retrasado tanto, espero que no vayamos a... – le miraba torciendo el gesto

Era demasiada información para Clark. Repasó mentalmente todo lo que acababa de decirle y la miró con gesto inquisitivo.

- Que... Crees que... Que...

Lana asentía

- Quizás...

Clark se quedó pálido. De repente se quedó bloqueado y le entró un agobio descomunal Le aterraba que esto pudiera pasar. Era algo que estaba fuera de su control. Si todo salía bien sería la mayor de las felicidades posibles pero si algo salía mal...

- Lana... – sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar

- Está bien, Clark – viendo lo agobiado que estaba, intento quitarle hierro al asunto. Pocas veces le había visto tan preocupado. Había esperado una reacción más calmada por su parte, incluso que le hiciera algo de ilusión – Seguramente no será nada

- No es que no lo desee con toda mi alma. Incluso si no nos casáramos... Pero es que no quiero que te pase nada. Habrá que buscar algún médico de mucha confianza...

- No te preocupes. Vamos a dejarlo pasar. No adelantemos acontecimientos. Y si al final pasa, pues bueno, nacen niños todos los días, ¿no, tampoco será tan grave...

Al final todo había sido una falsa alarma pero desde entonces Clark había insistido mucho en el tema y había multiplicado las precauciones por tres. Ahora, semanas después de haberlo perdido, Lana deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo y que aquel posible bebé se hubiera hecho realidad. Así no se hubiera quedado tan sola. Habría podido verle siempre a través de su hijo. No hubiera desaparecido del todo de su vida. Pero qué sentido tenía pensar ahora en todo aquello. Era demasiado tarde. La muerte de Clark se había llevado todas las promesas que había en su sangre, al igual que un meteoro al extinguirse arrastra consigo la luz de su estela.

1 Tales de Mileto


	8. Morgana

8. Morgana

_Y entonces el rey Arturo, herido de muerte por la lanza de su hijo y sobrino Mordred, fue guiado por tres reinas en una barca, hacia la isla imperecedera de Avalón_

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo le parecía que había estado durmiendo un día completo.

- Al fin has despertado.

Ella estaba allí de nuevo, sentada al borde de la cama, cerca de la cabecera. Llevaba la larga capa negra y el recogido alto envuelto en un pañuelo de seda oscura. Él tenía grilletes en las muñecas pero las cadenas eran muy largas y le permitían algo de libertad de movimientos. Se sentó en la cama, contra la fría pared de acero.

- Tú...

- Contessa Erica Alexandra del Portenza... Tu nueva dueña y señora – llevó la vista hacia el libro abierto sobre la mesa - He visto que has estado hojeando mi libro durante tu cautiverio... ¿Qué te parece? Como verás, además de una mujer de negocios, soy doctora en filosofía.

Clark estaba todavía un poco aturdido.

- Me parece que de alguna manera intenta decir que el fin justifica los medios... Una idea que se aleja completamente de mi manera de pensar.

- También dice que un hombre no debe dejar que los obstáculos se interpongan entre su voluntad y aquello que desea – se inclinó sobre su hombro, acercándole los labios al oído. Él podía sentir su aliento sobre la piel - Querer es poder, Clark, tú todavía puedes aprenderlo. Sólo necesitas un guía con experiencia que te ilumine el camino. Yo puedo enseñarte, si tú quieres – Seguía susurrándole mientras le rozaba el cuello con los dedos – Te puedo enseñar a realizar tus sueños, a ser cada vez más libre, a dar los pasos necesarios para cumplir con tu destino... Déjame que te quite todo ese peso que arrastras por dentro y que no te deja avanzar. Las personas como tú y como yo sólo pueden ir en una dirección... Hacia adelante.

- Lex dice que eres una inmortal

Ella le miró a los ojos, sosteniéndole delicadamente el rostro con ambas manos.

- Así es, Clark. Piénsalo. Cuando todas las personas que conoces y amas hayan desaparecido yo seguiré aquí. Tan poderosa y plena de vida como me ves ahora mismo. Podría ser una compañera hecha a tu medida. Una que nunca te abandonaría.

- Lo harías cuando ya no te sirviera. Como planeas hacer con Lex. Ningún hombre con algo de juicio podría confiar en ti. Estoy seguro de que Lex intentará acabar contigo cuando le hayas dado el heredero que busca.

Ella se retiró como una serpiente que se ha encontrado un obstáculo.

- Espero que tu actitud sea mejor ahora. Mientras tú descansas y te repones, Lana sufre esos absurdos celos de Lex. Espero que no se pase con las dosis.

Miraba fijamente a la pantalla. Allí estaba Lex con Lana. Ella no conseguía moverse, estaba paralizada por los sedantes. Seguía a Lex con la mirada y apenas conseguía hacer oír sus palabras. Se podía escuchar lo que Lex le decía.

- Siento mucho lo de tu situación. En realidad, Clark se niega a colaborar con nosotros y por eso hemos tenido que involucrarte tanto. Tiene una naturaleza muy egoísta, además de peculiar... En otros aspectos. Supongo que nunca te contó que viene de muy lejos y que llegó con la lluvia de meteoritos. Seguramente fue una maniobra de distracción para que pasase desapercibido. No es fácil, como comprenderás, camuflar el aterrizaje de un extraterrestre dentro de los Estados Unidos. No les salió mal, a pesar de la cantidad de víctimas que se llevaron por delante con esta maniobra. ¡Y luego dicen que soy yo el que se sobrepasa con los efectos colaterales!

Lana guardaba silencio con la mirada baja. Clark estaba destrozado.

- Nació en un planeta llamado Krypton...

- Lo sé todo, Lex...

Ella le interrumpió con un hilo de voz

- No puedo creer que te lo contara

- Se llama Kal-el. Me lo contó todo.

Clark no conseguía explicarse esta respuesta. Lana le había estado ocultando que sabía toda la verdad. Lex se inclinó sobre Lana.

- Mejor. Porque si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora sería demasiado tarde. Pronto perderás la capacidad de escuchar. Esta joya te la regaló él, ¿verdad? Bueno, se la devolveré a su dueño.

Lex la besó en los labios mientras le quitaba el brazalete y después salió de la habitación. La condesa apagó la pantalla.

- Clark, ¿no crees que ya la has hecho sufrir suficiente?

- Haré todo lo que me pidas pero no dejes que Lex le cause ningún daño. Sé que tienes poder para imponerte a él. Me pondré a tu servicio si me prometes protegerla. Es mi única condición.

Los ojos de ella brillaron por un instante.

- Descuida, yo la pondré a salvo de Lex. Tú pórtate bien conmigo y yo me portaré bien con ella.

Él asintió con resignación.

- Dime lo que quieres exactamente

- Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarte

Ella se acercó más a él y le rozó las mejillas con los dedos, luego los párpados, luego los labios, muy lentamente. Le pasó la otra mano por el pelo, varias veces, recorriéndole los mechones oscuros en largas pasadas, bajando hasta el cuello y cerrando la mano a su alrededor, sintiendo los músculos poderosos. Acercó el rostro hasta apoyarlo en la mejilla de él y empezó a acariciarle y a darle besos con mucho cuidado, suavemente, hasta llegar a su boca. Le besó al principio ligeramente y cada vez con más intensidad pero él no le devolvía los besos.

- Bésame...

Él la besó con rigidez. Se sentía bajo mucha tensión

- ...Como besarías a Lana.

Él se separó un poco de ella

- Esto no va a resultar... No puedo...

Ella le explicó, susurrando

- Cuando Morgana quiso que su hermano Arturo yaciera con ella, creó para él una ilusión mágica. Tomó la forma de su esposa, Ginebra, y Arturo creyó que estaba en el lecho con ella y de este modo engendraron al poderoso Mordred, un hijo de reyes.

Mientras contaba la historia, ella había empezado a desenvolver el pañuelo de seda que llevaba enroscado en la cabeza.

- Te haré un regalo. Voy a borrar de tu espíritu esos remordimientos. Quiero tu cuerpo y quiero también tu alma.

Dejó caer el pañuelo. El recogido iba sujeto por múltiples horquillas rematadas de piedras rojas que se repartían por todo el peinado, lanzando maléficos destellos por entre los bucles oscuros. Clark sintió una energía liberadora recorriéndole el cuerpo.

- Será mejor que me sueltes estos grilletes

- ¿Puedo confiar en que te portarás bien?

- No quiero estrangularte con estas cadenas mientras te hago el amor

Ella le liberó los brazos, con una sonrisa plena de satisfacción

- ¿Me darás el poder que estoy buscando?

- Todo el poder que quieras y más. Serás la mujer más poderosa del mundo

- Que así sea, mi dulce Kal-el


	9. Ultraviolet

9. Ultravioleta

_I remember when we could sleep on stones_

_now we lie together in whispers and moans. _

_When I was all messed up and I had opera in my head _

_your love was a lightbulb hanging over my bed__1_

Antes de quedarse dormida, la condesa se había quitado una a una las horquillas y las había ido guardando cuidadosamente en una caja de plomo junto a la cama. El hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Cuando estaba bajo los efectos de kryptonita roja no tenía necesidad de pensar ni preocupación ninguna. Ahora, en cambio, se encontraba ante una inmensa sensación de vacío. La mujer que dormía bocabajo a su lado era extremadamente hermosa. Tenía la piel tan blanca y suave que parecía un ser sobrenatural. Los bucles oscuros enmarcaban su rostro anguloso y sensual. Y sin embargo, Clark sólo deseaba que se marchara de su lado, que le dejaran a solas con su abismo particular. Se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado durante la noche, todo lo que habían hecho. La kryptonita no le permitía olvidar. Siempre salía del trance con una pesada carga a sus espaldas y la certeza de no poder borrar el pasado. En aquel caso el resultado hubiera sido el mismo: era un sacrificio necesario para asegurar que Lana no sufriría las consecuencias del despecho de sus enemigos pero la forma hubiera sido muy diferente.

Había hecho todo lo que la condesa le había pedido. A ella le gustaba el sexo tan violento que si hubiera tenido sus poderes con toda seguridad la habría matado. La había tratado sin ninguna piedad, como no hubiera hecho nunca con otra mujer, pero era ella la que le había arrastrado a aquel retorcido juego de violencia. Parecía que no entendiera el placer sin dolor y había utilizado toda su fuerza contra él: llevaba pequeños cuchillos muy afilados en las medias, en el sujetador y en el pelo. Había tenido que arrancarle toda la ropa y tirarla fuera de las rejas, fuera de su alcance, por miedo de lo que llevara entre los pliegues. En un momento de descuido ella le había hecho un corte superficial en las venas de la mano izquierda y había tenido que seguir con un pedazo de vestido enrollado a modo de venda. Parecía obsesionada con su sangre, como una vampira sedienta, y le susurraba todas las barbaridades que se le pasaban por la cabeza acerca de la superioridad de su raza y el valor de la genética y el poder de su flujo sanguíneo. Después del corte en la muñeca se le había acabado la paciencia. Había terminado por golpearla de verdad, por cruzarle la cara y dominarla por la fuerza. Y cuanto más la obligaba más parecía disfrutarlo.

Se sentía cansado por el esfuerzo que había tenido que realizar para reducirla e inmovilizarla, varias veces a lo largo de la noche interminable. Parecía que había salido de una paliza. Nada que ver con las relaciones dulces y cariñosas que tenía con Lana. La miraba ahora cruzado de brazos contra la pared metálica. Qué diferente parecía dormida. Tenía un visible golpe en el rostro y algún otro en los hombros y la espalda. Clark la miraba con tristeza, negando con la cabeza. Una criatura tan hermosa y al tiempo tan torcido su camino. Le pasó la mano con delicadeza por el hombro dañado y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Fuera como fuera, tenía que esperar que resultara el mal menor: se sentía culpable por contribuir a dejar un bebé en manos de seres con tan poco respeto a la vida y la libertad humanas. Pero por otro lado, si la cosa no salía bien probablemente se desharían de Lana y a él... Le darían cualquier destino insoportable. En la pantalla Lana parecía algo mejor, o al menos eso quería él imaginarse. Ahora dormía de lado, no tan rígida como antes.

La condesa se despertó poco a poco. Estaba sonriente y somnolienta. Se arrastró hasta el brazo de Clark y se lo acariciaba.

- ¿Te ha gustado, Kal-el, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Clark no la miraba ni respondía

- Vamos, dime qué es lo que piensas...

- Creo que eres una amante muy agresiva. Pensaba que no querías dejarme marcas

- No quería que Lex te las hiciera... Para poder hacértelas yo. Es simplemente un signo de propiedad

- Eres una bárbara

- Decía Nietzsche que "en la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre".

- Lex y tú me cansáis con vuestras citas interminables. Espero ver progresos con el tema de Lana...

- O sino...

- La próxima vez no sobrevivirás

- No seas así, amor mío. No te preocupes. Me ha gustado mucho cómo lo haces todo, eres muy obediente y te mereces una recompensa. Así es como se adiestra a los perros, ya sabes, a base de recompensa y castigo... Bueno, me voy a ver a mis médicos, a ver qué podemos hacer – se bajó de la cama y se cubrió con su capa negra - Ah, lo pensamos llamar Alexander Helios, como el hijo de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio. Será a la vez el hijo de Lex y tuyo, el descendiente de Alejandro Magno y a la vez el hijo del Sol. Su leyenda sobrepasará la de cualquier otro hombre.

El día pasó lentamente, con la frialdad vacía de una mañana encapotada, de una tarde rota por un accidente de tráfico, de una noche interminable sin estrellas.

A última hora Lex se apareció en una fugaz visita. Llevaba unas opacas gafas de sol.

- Está hecho. Tengo a un equipo encargándose de que todo llegue a donde tiene que llegar. Esto es tuyo, me parece.

Le lanzó el brazalete que rebotó contra el suelo de la celda.

- Si ya tienes lo que quieres, suéltame... O por lo menos suelta a Lana.

- Lo siento. La respuesta es no.

Lex volvió sobre sus pasos, abandonando el pasillo con rapidez.

Clark recogió el brazalete y se sentó en la cama, inclinado sobre él. La situación era completamente desesperanzadora. No sabía cómo podían salir de aquel bucle. Comenzó a acariciar el material kryptoniano y la joya romboidal que había en el centro. Le había fallado a Lana. Se había fallado a sí mismo. Había contribuido a crear un nuevo enemigo potencial para el mundo. Todo en lo que él había temido convertirse podía hacerse realidad en otro ser, suponiendo una auténtica amenaza para todos los hombres. Y se veía incapaz de hacer nada para remediarlo. Sintió las lágrimas quemándole las mejillas mientras le invadía un inmenso sentimiento de pérdida y de fracaso. Le resbalaban por el rostro hasta caer sobre el brazalete que sostenía y acariciaba con los dedos. Al contacto con la joya, las lágrimas parecían arrancarle extraños destellos a la piedra del centro. Pronto el fulgor se intensificó, dejando a Clark lleno de asombro.

- Mi dulce Kal-el... – era la voz de Lara. La había oído antes, al recuperar su primer recuerdo en el instituto Summerholt.

- Madre...

- No llores, mi niño. Tú eres la última esperanza

- He fracasado absolutamente

- No digas eso, hijo mío. Hasta en la hora más oscura no estás solo. Tus ancestros caminamos bajo tus alas, bajo tu sombra. Tienes a toda tu estirpe detrás de ti, dándote su fuerza y el soporte de su espíritu. Allí en Krypton siempre fuimos una familia fuerte. No debes rendirte nunca. Cuando ya no tengas energías, acude a nosotros. Lo que sentimos por ti nos mantiene unidos más allá de lo visible. Yo nunca te abandonaré.

La joya romboidal se había vuelto blanca de la energía que fluía alrededor del cuerpo de Clark, que sintió como se llenaba de la vitalidad y las fuerzas de muchos espíritus pertenecientes a su árbol genealógico, pero sobre todo de las presencias poderosas de Lara y de Jor-El, sus padres biológicos.

Cuando arrancó la rejas electrificadas parecía que le salía un fuego blanco del cuerpo. Llevaba los ojos rojos como un dios germánico de la destrucción. El fuego que le salía de los ojos era como un láser que iba destrozando toda la pared, reventando todas las luces y las pantallas. Las alarmas no dejaban de sonar. Arrancó la puerta con la fuerza de un huracán. Una vez pasada, se deshizo de los guardias de un empujón. Había más adelante otra sala con más guardias, que custodiaban una compleja maquinaria desde la que se controlaba la energía que contrarrestaba los efectos del sol sobre el cuerpo de Clark. La sala estaba al máximo de capacidad, pero no podía contener la suma de tanta potencia. Parecían haberse abierto las puertas del Tártaro, del abismo, de todos los cielos y todos los infiernos. Destrozó la sala a base de fuego y golpes hasta que la dejó reducida y comenzó a temblar la estructura del edificio.

- ¡¡Lana...!

El grito fue tan fuerte que destrozó ventanas y puertas de cristal, causando daños severos en los oídos de muchas personas que se encontraban en el complejo. Desde su cama, Lana abrió los ojos y susurró el nombre de Clark.

Inmediatamente él identificó el sonido y llegó a toda velocidad a su habitación. La abrazó y la sacó del edificio por la ventana, en brazos a través del cielo. En cuestión de cuatro segundos estaba en la puerta del hospital más importante de Metrópolis. La dejó sobre una camilla y rogó a las enfermeras

- Por favor, por favor... Volveré enseguida

Clark volvió hasta el polígono industrial, donde las instalaciones se hacían pedazos. Utilizó su visión de rayos-x, que ahora era más certera que nunca, y su supervelocidad para recorrer toda la estructura en busca de la condesa y de Lex pero no había ni rastro de ellos. Habían conseguido escapar.

Volvió hasta el hospital, sintiéndose cada vez con menos fuerzas, con la impresión de que iba a desmayarse. Lana había conseguido hablar con las enfermeras y darles el móvil de Jonathan y Martha, que se encontraban en Metrópolis. Le estaban esperando en la puerta, trastornados por la impresión. Clark, con la mirada nublada, se acercó hasta sus padres y cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

1 _Ultraviolet (Light my way),_ Achtung baby, U2


	10. Moonchild

10. Moonchild

_Y las noches que haya luna llena será porque el niño esté de buenas_

_Y si el niño llora, menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna__1_

Después de aquello, Clark estuvo recuperándose durante muchos días. Llevaba los ojos vendados, pues la luz le dañaba. Le dolían los oídos. Le dolían los músculos y los huesos en su totalidad. Lana había salido del hospital a los tres días, libre de toda sustancia y desde entonces no se apartaba de Clark. Él, a ciegas, se había quitado el brazalete de la muñeca y se lo había devuelto a ella. Se pasó días enteros rogándole a ella que le perdonase por no haberle hablado desde el principio respecto a su orígenes. Lana le había preguntado varias veces acerca de su encierro y lo que allí había pasado pero él no quiso hablar de ello ni a su esposa ni a sus padres. Se había convertido en una cuestión personal entre Lex y él. Quizás algún día Lex acabara en manos de la justicia y se pudiera reconducir el futuro del bebé. Poco a poco empezaron a recuperar su vida habitual. Después de este incidente, Clark empezó a desdoblar sus identidades como Clark y Superman, como método para proteger mejor su vida y la de los suyos. Sabía que los Luthor estarían en algún sitio y esperaba cautelosamente el momento en que volvieran a la vida pública.

Mientras, Lex y Alexandra habían permanecido escondidos en Europa, donde el embarazo de la condesa seguía adelante, controlado por un experto equipo. Pero no todo salió como Lex había planeado. El bebé era una niña. El día 2 de noviembre a las 3 de la tarde nacía Lena Luthor.

1 _Hijo de la luna_, Mecano


	11. Todo lo que no puedes dejar atrás

11. Todo lo que no puedes dejar atrás_  
Hemos preparado a los hombres para pensar en el futuro como una tierra prometida que alcanzan los héroes, no como lo que cualquiera alcanza a un ritmo de sesenta minutos por hora, haga lo que haga__1_

Lex Luthor estuvo desde el primer momento volcado en que todo el universo de Lena fuera únicamente él. Inmediatamente después del nacimiento del bebé, la Contessa fue encerrada y separada de su hija. Ya había cumplido su propósito y Luthor la recluyó sin ningún remordimiento para que se fuera consumiendo poco a poco. Puso a dos cuidadoras de confianza como responsables de todo lo que concerniera a la pequeña y la ocultó en secreto en las profundas habitaciones de su mansión de Metrópolis. Nada de ruedas de prensa ni anuncios oficiales. Muy poca gente sabía de la existencia del bebé, que fue trasladada a la ciudad en medio de la noche con tres meses de vida.

Redujo sus viajes y su vida social, se volvió mucho más reservado para el conjunto de los ciudadanos de Metrópolis, llevaba muchos de los negocios desde su mansión y vivía obsesionado con que su heredera no enfermara ni sufriera ningún daño. Pasaba mucho tiempo con la niña y se asomaba a sus ojos azules llenos de vida, haciéndose preguntas. Le intrigaba saber hasta qué punto era o no poderosa, se preocupaba a menudo por su futuro y la imaginaba sentada en un alto trono, hermosa y terrible como el alba. Pero había algo más. El servicio de la mansión Luthor a menudo cuchicheaba al respecto: Lex Luthor cada vez pasaba más tiempo a solas, reflexionando, parecía que su carácter decaía, que poco a poco iba tomando una visión diferente de las cosas y que sus ideas acerca del poder se transformaban con el tiempo. Muchas veces, en reuniones de negocios, se había quedado abstraído en un susurro: "Lena, querida Lena..." Y su pensamiento parecía transportado muchos años atrás en el tiempo, hacia algún lugar olvidado de su memoria. Y su mirada se entristecía.

Tras separarse de la Contessa, muchos de sus delirios acerca de una nueva civilización y la mejora genética y la nueva raza humana habían desaparecido de sus proyectos, como si se tratase de un proyecto de juventud que ha perdido toda la fuerza y que había sido engendrado más por la condesa que por él mismo. Lo recordaba como una pasión de juventud olvidada que no tenía que ver con la realidad. La realidad era Lena, el día a día, la culpabilidad. Recibía permanentemente _The Inquisitor_ y el _Daily Planet_ en la mansión. Clark Kent había recuperado su ritmo de vida habitual. Había vuelto a la absurda rutina, a la mediocridad del trabajador de a pie. Lex le despreciaba conscientemente: había conseguido todo lo que quería de su enemigo y sin embargo... A veces Lena se reía abiertamente, con una inocencia que desarmaba cualquier actitud, y traía a Lex de vuelta a unos tiempos extremadamente remotos en que Clark y él habían tenido una sincera amistad. Lena tenía unos ojos que no eran de este mundo. Llevaba en ellos el claro sello de la inmortalidad, que Lex sólo podía alcanzar a contemplar desde muy lejos, desde un ángulo de visión externo que le dejaba fuera del círculo de elegidos. No le importaba. Quería terriblemente a Lena. Era su hija. No de la Contessa, no de Clark, no de Superman. Era una Luthor. Así debía ser.

Una vez había estado enamorado. En un tiempo en que todavía había esperanza en su vida, en que todavía creía que podría llevar una vida normal. Se llamaba Lena Griggs. Una huérfana como él. Vivía en el hogar adoptivo al que le destinaron después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente automovilístico. La dulce y preciosa Lena. Durante los dos meses que estuvo cerca de ella se convirtió en su mejor amiga, un espíritu lleno de pureza y desesperado por recibir y entregar cariño. El síndrome de una niña necesitada que nunca había conocido el amor de unos verdaderos padres, ya que los Griggs eran unos canallas explotadores, que sólo querían a los niños para obtener beneficios. Cuando Lex llegó a la casa ella le recibió con los brazos abiertos pero la amistad sólo tardó dos meses en acabar en tragedia. Lena había muerto por su culpa. La habían asesinado a golpes sus propios padres adoptivos en un intento de utilizarla para sacarle dinero a Lex, que se había convertido en un chico millonario gracias al seguro de vida de sus padres biológicos. La culpabilidad siempre había sido la fiel compañera de Lex Luthor hasta que había aprendido a estrangularla con sus propias manos.

El día del nacimiento de Lena Luthor, Lex no había podido asistir. No había podido dar la bienvenida al mundo a su única hija. El cabeza de familia de los Griggs había salido de la cárcel después de cumplir condena por asesinato. Esa misma tarde, Lex vengaba a Lena Griggs en uno de los múltiples callejones oscuros de Metrópolis. Había conseguido cerrar la herida más grande de su vida. La antigua Lena podía descansar en paz mientras que la nueva abría los ojos por primera vez. Otra vez Lena y de nuevo la esperanza de poder llevar una vida normal, como un simple hombre, lejos de las esferas de los semidioses. Pero para ahora ya era demasiado tarde y la esperanza se había convertido en una melancólica utopía. El era Lex Luthor, el poderoso, el dueño de Metrópolis. Se había ganado un sitio entre los inmortales por derecho propio

En la misma ciudad, Clark Kent había conseguido restaurar el frágil equilibrio de su doble vida. Entre Lana y él había espacios de grandes silencios. A Clark se le habían abierto profundas brechas en algún lugar de su pensamiento, en donde llevaba preguntas que no deseaba compartir con nadie. Lex Luthor había vuelto a Metrópolis, sin esposa, sin familia, como siempre mostrando su mejor cara en temas de relaciones públicas, diplomacia institucional y filantropía hipócrita. Su reputación había salido inmaculada de la explosión de la planta química y de los sucesos posteriores que le habían involucrado a él y a Lana. A Clark sólo le quedaban dos opciones: la venganza a sangre fría o bien la espera a la próxima ocasión para ponerle en manos de la ley. Por fortuna, los esfuerzos de Luthor por crear un superenemigo de la humanidad parecían haber sido en vano.

Cuando Perry White insistió en realizar la entrevista a doble página sobre el regreso de Lex Luthor a Metrópolis y sus planes para Lexcorp, Clark se ofreció voluntario. Necesitaba ver a Lex en persona. White odiaba mandar a sus reporteros a la mansión Luthor. Sabía de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Lex. Habían sido grandes amigos en el pasado pero ahora sólo había entre ellos desconfianza y rencor. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser una importantísima figura social y los ciudadanos se merecían una información de primera mano. La secretaria de Lex le dio cita a Clark a medianoche, transmitiendo las disculpas de su jefe por citar a una hora tan descortés, provocada por los excesos en la agenda del señor Luthor. Clark llegó puntual, de traje impecable, a la cita con un Lex Luthor que le esperaba sentado en su inmenso despacho, oculto en la sombra. Daban las doce en el reloj del ayuntamiento.

1 C.S. Lewis


	12. Nemesis

12. Némesis_  
El futuro ya no es lo que era__1_

Clark cogió en volandas la pesada silla de cuero que Luthor reservaba para su interlocutores, a gran distancia de su mesa. Se adelantó sin ningún tipo de reserva hasta el mismo escritorio de Lex, la dejó caer en el suelo con estrépito y se sentó enfrente. Le miró con un profundo rencor y mucha seriedad, esperando lo que tuviera que decir. El silencio duró varios minutos de tensión. Lex mantenía su rostro apoyado pesadamente en la mano. Parecía cansado. Clark permanecía impertérrito, con los ojos clavados en su oponente, demandando una explicación. Finalmente, Lex aspiró aire profundamente.

- Escucha Clark, tampoco fue para tanto

Desde su asiento y sin inmutar el gesto, Clark pegó un puñetazo limpio sobre la gran mesa de mármol, rajándola en dos partes iguales y dejándola inservible. La mitad izquierda cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio

- Esto sí que no ha sido para tanto

Lex volvió a tomar aire y se movió incómodo en su silla

- Sospecho que no has venido a hacer una entrevista común. No te preocupes, pediré a mi secretaria que envíe un comunicado a tu periódico por la mañana.

- A lo largo de este año y pico no he llegado a una conclusión clara sobre lo que voy a hacer contigo – le contestó él ignorándole - Pero se me han ocurrido muchas ideas.

- Vamos, Clark, la Contessa fue la que estuvo siempre detrás de ese loco plan. Esa mala harpía. Me libré de ella hace tiempo. Como puedes ver, el plan fracasó...

- No te creo nada

- Puedes creer lo que quieras. No hay niño alguno. El tema no prosperó. Los médicos se encontraron con demasiados problemas

Clark le hablaba muy despacio, manteniendo la templanza

- Lex, de todas tus traiciones, esta ha sido la más retorcida y más sádica. Voy a dedicar mi vida a desenmascarar tu falsa reputación de buen ciudadano de Metrópolis. Pagarás por tus crímenes, Lex, por la muerte de aquellas doscientas personas entre las que me contaron y por el sufrimiento de Lana y por el de mi familia. Mantente alejado de los problemas porque voy a ir a por ti y no te voy a tener piedad. Me dijo tu ex-mujer que el pez grande se come al pequeño en cuanto tiene ocasión... Así que no me des ninguna. No quiero volver a saber de ti.

Clark se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse. Lex ardía por dentro de odio y de furia. Hubiera deseado hacerle callar. Ningún hombre en aquella ciudad se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono, a poner en entredicho de esa manera su posición de poder. Hubiera querido acabar con él en ese momento. Abrió el primer cajón de la parte del escritorio que aún se mantenía en pie y cerró la mano alrededor de la piedra de kryptonita que guardaba por seguridad.

Clark advirtió a sus espaldas el movimiento de su enemigo y su cuerpo se puso en tensión, en guardia ante un posible ataque. Le miró por encima del hombro en espera del próximo movimiento. Pero Lex no se decidía. Sabía que debía aprovechar ese momento antes de que Clark se convirtiera en un obstáculo para muchas cosas. ¿Y si por algún casual averiguaba que Lena existía, ¿y si intentaba apartarla de él? Era un pensamiento que Lex no podía soportar. Y sin embargo algo permanecía frenándole. La mano seguía envolviendo el pedazo de roca. Poco a poco la mano agarrotada se relajó y cerró lentamente el cajón.

- Buenas noches, Clark.

Él salió de la habitación sin responder. A su salida, un miembro de seguridad de la mansión le esperaba para guiarle a la puerta. En su camino empleó la visión de rayos-x a través de todas las habitaciones para asegurarse de que Lex le había dicho la verdad. Por lo que parecía, Lex vivía irremediablemente solo.

Una vez se hubo marchado su interlocutor, Lex se levantó con gran cansancio y fue a tomar el pavo frío de una cena tardía en el gran salón, a la luz de la chimenea. Una vez hubo terminado de cenar se encaminó escaleras abajo y a lo largo de un gran pasillo de paredes forradas de plomo. Allí, en una habitación decorada con todos los lujos para el bebé, se inclinó sobre la cuna de Lena y la tomó en su brazos, estrechándola una y otra vez. Allí estaba, la garantía de un poder futuro más grande que todo el imaginable. Ningún hombre volvería a hablarle como esa noche lo había hecho Clark Kent.

1 Arthur C. Clarke


	13. Perséfone

13. Perséfone_  
Creo que los animales ven en el hombre un ser igual a ellos que ha perdido de forma extraordinariamente peligrosa el sano intelecto animal, es decir, que ven en él al animal irracional, al animal que ríe, al animal que llora, al animal infeliz__1_

La noche en que Lena cumplía el año de vida, Lex volvió a la mansión a las dos de la mañana. Había estado intentado escapar de aquella absurda fiesta de sociedad organizada por el máximo mandatario de la banca metropolitana. No solía cumplir con las cortesías cuando no le apetecía. Se lo podía permitir. Pero este caso era diferente. Numerosas figuras importantes de la banca internacional habían acudido al llamamiento. El ambiente festivo propiciaba una actitud abierta, de diálogo. Era necesario cerrar algunos asuntos antes de que terminara la noche.

Al llegar a la casa, ésta se encontraba silenciosa y oscura, aunque algo más fría que de costumbre. Un acceso de ira recorrió su cuerpo: ninguna de las niñeras se había ocupado de mantener la casa a una temperatura apropiada para el bebé. Por la mañana se aseguraría de que esta pasara a ser una prioridad en sus correspondientes listas de tareas. Dejó el pesado abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. Su mayordomo debía haberse quedado dormido, lo cual no era habitual ya que siempre solía esperar a que Luthor llegase y comprobar así que nada le hacía falta. Se había vuelto blando con el servicio, pensó para sí mismo, debía ser que se aflojaba con la edad o con la niña o lo que fuera. Sus propios empleados no parecían tenerle el mismo respeto y temor de antaño.

No quería esperar más para ver a Lena. Bajó al sótano y recorrió el largo pasillo que separaba las estancias de Lena del cuerpo principal de la casa. Al llegar a la habitación de la niña intentó encender la luz principal, pero ésta no respondía. La lámpara estaba destrozada sobre el suelo. Con el corazón en la garganta se abalanzó hasta la cuna, sólo para comprobar que estaba vacía. Le invadió una inmensa negrura, una desolación como no había experimentado en toda su vida. Lena había desaparecido. Su única hija. Estaba fuera de su control, no podía influir sobre lo que le fuera a pasar, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Se desplomó de espaldas contra la cuna y comenzó a repasar mentalmente las posibilidades a tomar en caso de secuestro. Llevaba mucho tiempo preparándose para una cosa así, al fin y al cabo era una figura pública, de riqueza notoria, y sin embargo no estaba preparado para que fuera Lena la víctima. Por el amor de Dios, sólo era un bebé, incapaz de razonar o de negociar o de revelar ninguna información. ¿Quién habría podido raptar a una criatura tan indefensa?

Se levantó con vértigo y miró de nuevo la cuna. Ninguna nota hablando de dinero, hablando de un rescate. Ni direcciones, ni teléfonos, ni cantidades, ni demanda de información, ni de archivos, ni de documentos. Sea quien fuere no había dejado dicho lo que quería... A menos que lo que quisiera fuera la propia Lena. De repente le asaltó una terrible duda. ¿Y si Clark había descubierto la verdad, ¿habría decidido llevarse a Lena sin ninguna explicación, ¿habría considerado que le pertenecía por derecho propio y la habría arrancado de su lado? Se quiso negar a sí mismo esta posibilidad: Clark Kent era demasiado honesto, demasiado sincero. Le justaba arreglar las cosas de frente, el choque de trenes, la demanda de explicaciones. El suyo no era un estilo sibilino... Nunca se comportaría como lo harían otros muchos de sus enemigos. Como lo haría la Contessa. Entre las mantas encontró lo que buscaba: un ejemplar de "El curandero" dedicado en la primera página "Por los viejos sueños a los que quitaste la vida y los nuevos a los que yo se la he dado. - Erica Alexandra".

Le despertó Lana a las cuatro y media, con visible preocupación en la voz.

- Clark...

- Dime...

- Hay alguien ahí fuera... Observando la casa... Llegó hace una media hora y no se ha movido de la puerta. Es muy extraño.

Clark se asomó por la ventana del dormitorio. Frente a la casa había quedado aparcado el Porsche plateado y en la puerta la figura negra inconfundible de Lex Luthor. Clark sintió una punzada, mezcla de cansancio y preocupación. Miró el reloj. Quedaban tres horas para que sonara el despertador. Alguien como Lex Luthor a unas horas como aquéllas significaba graves problemas. Habían pasado siete meses desde su última visita a la mansión.

- Lana, pase lo que pase no te muevas de aquí

Se puso una camisa y un vaquero y bajó descalzo los escalones. Desde el otro lado de la entrada utilizó su visión de rayos-x. Parecía que Lex no llevaba armas, ni tampoco ningún tipo de piedras de kryptonita. Abrió la puerta con resolución.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando aquí, Lex?

- Necesito hablar contigo

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

- Es muy urgente. No puedo esperar.

- No dejaré que me tiendas otra trampa, Lex. No han pasado dos años desde la última vez

Lex parecía terriblemente desasosegado. Parecía llevar una gran angustia en el pecho, que apenas le dejaba hablar. Su gesto no se aflojaba pero en su mirada vacía y su nerviosismo se leía su preocupación.

- Clark...

- Me gustaría que nos dejaras a mí y a mi familia en paz. Buenas noches, Lex.

Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Lex se adelantó y la bloqueó de un golpe. Acto seguido cayó de rodillas a los pies de su enemigo. Clark no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

- Es una cuestión de vida o muerte. Se trata de la vida de mi hija. De mi hija, que es también la tuya.

1 Friedrich Nietzsche


	14. Medea

14. Medea

_¡Oh tierra y resplandeciente_

_luz del sol mirad a esta mujer funesta_

_antes que su mano ponga en sus hijos,_

_mano sangrienta, mano suicida!_

_Pues son simiente de áureo linaje_

_y es un horror que sangre divina_

_derramen los hombres..._

_¿Oyes la voz, oyes al niño?_

_Oh miserable mujer desgraciada__1_

En la cocina de la casa, Clark, de espaldas a Lex, se llevaba las manos a las sienes.

- Maldita sea, Lex.

- Se llama Lena. Tiene doce meses.

- Sé cuánto tiene.

- Clark, estamos perdiendo el tiempo

- ¿Me mentiste en nuestra última entrevista o me estás mintiendo ahora? Porque, Lex, ¡contigo jamás se puede saber dónde está la verdad!

- La verdad es esta. Cuando descubrí que Lena no estaba y que en su lugar estaba el libro, llamé inmediatamente al centro de reclusión médica, donde se suponía que Alexandra estaba encerrada. Me respondió un estúpido matasanos de guardia, con voz de sueño, asegurándome que estaba en su celda, que nada se había movido en toda la noche. Lancé contra él todo tipo de amenazas con el fin de que lo comprobara personalmente y cuando volvió a ponerse al teléfono apenas conseguía articular palabra. La celda estaba vacía. La Contessa consiguió escapar y consumar el rapto de Lena en la misma noche. Encontré asesinados a las cuidadoras y al mayordomo en el sótano. Sigue siendo tan sanguinaria y vengativa como siempre... Esa... Víbora... Esa... Perra maldita...

- Un bebé... – Clark murmuraba para sí mismo – No pensé que sería posible

- Hubo muchos problemas y casi se muere. Tuvimos que utilizar cirugía embriofetal, hacer uso de nanorobots y mantener el embarazo muy controlado. Ahora la niña está sana. Tiene un desarrollo normal. Pero la Contessa... Es una mujer venenosa, Clark, no debe tener a Lena

- No estoy seguro de que tú mismo debas tenerla

- Yo la quiero. Durante estos meses he intentado darle el mundo entero. Tienes que ayudarme.

Una sombra se movió en el piso de arriba, retirándose de la escalera hacia las profundidades del pasillo.

- Lana... – pensó Clark para sí mismo con preocupación

- Dime que me ayudarás. Me aterra que pueda hacerle algún daño. Podría haber puesto a un equipo a buscarla pero habría tardado días, quizás semanas, y Alexandra hubiera advertido cómo la acorralábamos poco a poco en su guarida. No puedo correr riesgos. El tiempo juega en nuestra contra. Antes preferirá acabar con la niña que entregármela. Por eso no quiero enviar a mi gente. Son demasiado lentos, demasiado torpes...

- ¿Tienes alguna pista acerca de por dónde empezar?

Lex asintió con la cabeza

- Sospecho de algún punto entre Metrópolis y Grandville... Algún lugar cercano a la autopista

- ¡Pero eso es muchísimo terreno!

- Lo siento, es todo lo que sé... Por el momento

Clark miró el reloj. Aún eran las 5 y media. Había una oportunidad. Acompañó a Lex a la puerta.

- Ponte en camino por la autopista. Necesito...

Clark parecía agobiado. Estaba pendiente de Lana. Lex se dio cuenta.

- Clark, no te retrases. Es importante.

- Lo sé. Sólo será un minuto.

- Toma este móvil. Llámame cuando encuentres el lugar. Si yo lo encuentro primero te llamaré.

Clark cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se desvistió y se puso el traje azul y rojo, que descansaba en la silla. Miraba a Lana todo el tiempo. Ella se hacía la dormida y él no sabía qué decirle. Había demasiado que explicar y el tiempo apremiaba. La miró con pesar antes de salir por la ventana.

- Perdóname, Lana...

Segundos después recorría la autopista con los ojos cerrados, guiándose únicamente por el sonido en medio de la noche. Había que aprovechar la hora, pues a partir de las seis y las siete todo comenzaba a cobrar vida y era más difícil identificar los sonidos. Escuchaba el zumbido de las lámparas de la autopista, el ruido de fondo de los grillos, los ronquidos de la gente durmiendo, los ventiladores, los pasos en el pasillo... Pocos minutos después llegaba a Grandville. Al llegar dio media vuelta y fue recorriendo el camino en sentido inverso, por el otro lado de la autopista. No escuchaba nada que revelara el paradero de la niña, ¿habría vuelto a fiarse erróneamente de Lex?

Al pasar por encima de lo que parecía una casa de campo abandonada escuchó por fin el llanto de un bebé y la voz de una mujer cantando una nana triste con un inconfundible acento de Europa del este.

- Lex, la he localizado. Estoy en el kilómetro 170. Esta es una zona donde están construyendo... Hay maquinaria de demolición para las casas viejas y varias grúas...

- Sé de que zona hablas. Llegaré allí en unos minutos.

- Bien.

Bajó hasta colocarse frente al porche y dejó el móvil silenciosamente junto a las escaleras para que no le estorbase. Intentó escrutinar con su visión de rayos-x el interior de la casa pero no conseguía ver de forma clara. Aquí y allá se acumulaban pegotes en negro que le dificultaban el acceso visual. Probablemente pintura de plomo. Estaba claro que la Contessa no estaba desprevenida. Comenzó a rodear la casa, en busca de alguna superficie más ligera, que le permitiera ver con claridad. Cuando estaba al otro lado oyó el sonido insistente del móvil.

- Lex, no...

Se transportó hasta el móvil de nuevo y lo apagó. En el interior de la casa cesó el sonido de la canción. Decidió tirar la puerta abajo. En el gran salón central se encontraba la cuna de Lena y a su derecha, sentada en una mecedora, su gran enemiga la Contessa del Portenza.

- Hola Kal-el

Llevaba en la mano una especie de bola de cristal de un verde peligroso. El bebé lloraba desconsoladamente. Clark retrocedió un poco ante el efecto doloroso de la kryptonita.

- Normalmente intento mantener esto alejado del bebé. La pone enferma.

Se levantó de la mecedora y se acercó hasta la cuna. Clark utilizó su velocidad y se interpuso entre la madre y la hija.

- ¡Aleja esa piedra de la niña, ¡le estás haciendo daño! - exigió

Lena lloraba a gritos. Clark intentaba utilizar su cuerpo como escudo para bloquear el efecto negativo de la piedra. Aunque el dolor de su cercanía era insoportable, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y dejar expuesto al bebé. Le tenía acorralado.

- Mira qué cosas tan terribles me obligas a hacer. Si no hubieras venido, si nos hubieras dejado en paz, Lena no estaría sufriendo.

- ¡Podrías matarla con eso!

- No dejaré que te la lleves. Lex no volverá a verla jamás.

Un disparo le arrancó la bola de las manos y la lanzó lejos. Lex Luthor estaba en el porche, armado con un rifle

- Adiós, Lena – dijo ella

- ¡¡No! – reaccionó Clark

La Contessa pulsó el botón de su reloj de pulsera y una aniquiladora señal se transmitió a través del aire. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Clark se dio la vuelta y abrazó al bebé, envolviéndolo con la capa roja en una milésima de segundo. Todos los explosivos que había bajo la cuna reventaron al tiempo, causando que la casa volara en pedazos. Fue una explosión devastadora a pesar de que el cuerpo del superhéroe había amortiguado parte de la misma. Lex había estrozado la balaustrada del porche con la espalda al salir despedido hacia afuera. No había ni rastro de la Contessa.

1 Eurípides, _Medea_


	15. Un poema tan hermoso como un árbol

15. Nunca ha habido un poema tan hermoso como un árbol

_La libertad tiene esencia, como la cabeza de un recién nacido..._

_El amor deja sin sentido al espacio y al tiempo... Que desaparecerá__1_

Clark seguía estrechando a la niña en sus brazos. Había dejado de llorar. A la luz de la luna le destacaban los enormes ojos azules. El brillo característico del espacio exterior. La sonrisa dulce y tranquila. Lex se había levantado, recuperándose del golpe, y le observaba a lo lejos.

- Clark...

Era una irresponsabilidad devolvérsela a Lex Luthor. No lo haría. Se la llevaría a casa. Se lo explicaría a Lana. Quizás ella también la querría. Y si no, no le importaba, era tan preciosa... Se imaginó a sí mismo abrazándola interminablemente a través de las noches, viéndose a sí mismo en ella, al fin una igual, una criatura ligada por un amor y un vínculo mayor que cualquier otro, ligada por los lazos de la sangre. Sintió un arranque posesivo y protector. No la separarían de él

- ...Te lo ruego

- Necesito pensar

Se alejó con el bebé en brazos, dejando a Lex sumido en la más absoluta impotencia.

Al llegar a casa era ya por la mañana. Lana estaba abajo desayunando para irse al Museo. Clark entró por la ventana. Dejó a la niña envuelta a la capa mientras se cambiaba el traje por vaqueros y camisa. La puso en sus rodillas y llamó al Planet. No solía hacerlo, pero pediría el día libre. Estaba cansado y tenía mucho que reflexionar.

Bajó por la escalera con el bebé en brazos. Lana estaba junto a la ventana, sirviéndose café. Estaba muy guapa con la luz del sol de la mañana. El pelo recién lavado y arreglado con secador, el maquillaje suave de diario, la camisa blanca y las zapatillas de andar por casa.

- Lana...

- Al fin has vuelto – Se dio la vuelta distraídamente hasta que vio al bebé en los brazos de Clark. Se quedó de piedra. Él se acercó hasta ella sin decir nada. Ella al principio estaba muy seria y tensa pero cuando vio el rostro del bebé se le enterneció la mirada y se le tiñó de una mezcla de tristeza y cariño.

- Es... Es tuya, ¿verdad? – le acarició a Clark los mechones de pelo sobre la frente. El asintió.

- Esto es lo que Luthor quería de ti. ¿Cómo es que él lo consiguió y nosotros no podemos...?

- No lo sé... La madre no era una mujer normal

- ¿La conocías?

Él asintió con gravedad en el rostro y en la mirada. Lana supo captar el gesto y tragó saliva antes de formular la siguiente pregunta, con un hilo de voz

- Y... ¿Cómo fue, ¿te acostaste con ella?

- Lana... No sé cómo explicarte esto

- Tendrías que haberlo explicado hace mucho

- Es que no sabía...

- Tengo que irme a trabajar

Salió de la cocina, cogió su abrigo y se marchó.

Clark se quedó a solas con el bebé. Es verdad que Lex les había hecho sufrir, que había contribuido a separarlos, pero todos aquellos malos momentos parecían lejanos cuando se asomaba a los ojos de su hija. La historia tenía un final feliz: Lena Luthor.

Lena miraba un poco desconcertada a su alrededor, incómoda. Clark pensó que necesitaba conseguir cosas de bebé y pronto. Tampoco podía dejarla sola. La envolvió en una manta y se acercó a ver a la vecina, que había tenido tres niños. Seguro que podía echarle una mano.

Cuando la vecina, una señora cubana, cariñosa y amante de los niños le abrió, le entró un acceso de emoción:

- Claaark... ¡Pero qué cosita tan linda, qué criatura tan preciosa me traes, muchacho, que bebé tan hermoso..., ¿no será tuyo?

Clark se sonreía

- Me lo han prestado. Necesito una ayudita

- Pasa, pasa. No te quedes ahí.

A la hora de estar con la vecina, Clark ya tenía un conocimiento más o menos básico y estaba aprovisionado con un buen montón de bártulos para bebés.

- Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, ya sabes que estoy a tu disposición. Pero qué linda es esa niña, chico, y cómo sonríe...

- Gracias, señora Pérez. Si me hace falta algo ya le avisaré

Pasó el día mirando a Lena. Dándole besos. Abrazándola. Preguntándose hasta qué punto se parecería a él, sin tendría poderes o no. Quizás llegaría el día incluso en que podría hablarle de Krypton y de todas aquellas cosas que no podía compartir con nadie más.

- Te tengo que presentar a tus abuelos. Seguro que van a adorarte

Llegó la noche y con ella la visita inevitable de Lex Luthor.

- Clark, tienes que devolverme a Lena.

- No estoy seguro de si puedes ser el mejor guía para ella

- Legalmente soy su padre. Además, tú no podrías quedártela. Tienes demasiados enemigos. Yo tengo más recursos y puedo protegerla.

- La última vez tus medidas de seguridad han sido todo un éxito.

Clark le daba la espalda mientras sostenía al bebé. Estaba tranquila. Tenía una cicatriz en el pecho. Seguramente una secuela de la operación antes de su nacimiento.

Se volvió para hablar a Lex y la niña se revolvió en sus brazos. De pronto parecía muy incómoda, lanzaba los bracitos hacia Lex y protestaba. Parecía no querer estar con nadie más. Empezó a lloriquear y a moverse insistentemente. Lex miraba a Clark en silencio. Finalmente él se la tendió y Lena pareció calmarse otra vez.

- Escucha, ella es toda mi vida. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.

Clark se mantenía silencioso y pensativo

- No quiero que entremos en una guerra interminable por ella. Yo no renunciaré. La quiero demasiado. – dijo Lex – Si intentas quedártela jamás tendrás paz.

- Tampoco la tendré si te la entrego. ¿Cómo sabré que no la llevarás por el camino del mal, que no la convertirás en una mujer sin escrúpulos, a tu imagen y semejanza, ¿cómo podré vivir tranquilo?

- Sabes que nunca habría venido aquí a pedirte ayuda de rodillas si no la quisiera más que a mi orgullo y más que a todo el poder del mundo.

- Te estaré vigilando, Lex. No permitiré que cargues su vida con tus errores.

Lex salió por la puerta y Clark fue incapaz de detenerle. Había vuelto a quedarse solo.

1 _Miracle Drug_, U2, "How to dismantle an atomic bomb", 2005


	16. En ocasiones veo muertos

16. En ocasiones veo muertos

A partir de entonces Lex Luthor hizo el anuncio oficial de que había tenido una niña de su ex-esposa Alexandra y la crió como su hija de cara al público. La niña parecía completamente normal, cuando se ponía a correr no parecía una bala y tampoco parecía tener una fuerza fuera de lo normal, auque nunca se ponía enferma. A Lex ya no le importaba nada de eso. Sólo quería que la niña pudiera llevar una vida feliz y tranquila. Aunque había algo que le molestaba terriblemente. A medida que la niña se hacía mayor aumentaba, como sucedía con todos los niños, su profunda admiración por el héroe de la ciudad: Supermán. A los seis años la había encontrado con una manta roja en la cocina, subida en la encimera, pegando saltos. A los ocho le había dicho que quería ir a la fiesta de disfraces del colegio vestida de Supermán.

- Lena, todos los niños van a querer ir de lo mismo. Esa fiesta estará llena de supermanes. Además, eres una niña. Deberías ir de princesa, o algo así.

- Yo quiero ir de Supermán.

A los diez había pegado en su cuarto una foto de Supermán que había publicado el Daily Planet en el suplemento dominical.

- Papá, ¿por qué te cae mal Supermán?

- Porque es un mediocre, Lena, no como tú y como yo

Lex le había prohibido terminantemente hablar con desconocidos, pero especialmente prohibido tenía hablar con Clark Kent. Él se pasaba a veces por la inmediaciones del barrio. Las niñeras habían contado a Lex que a veces se cruzaban con él en el parque o en el colegio, pero que nunca se había acercado mucho a Lena ni había intentado hablar con ella.

A los doce años Lena llegó llorando del colegio.

- Mi niña, Lena, ¿qué te pasa, ¿qué?

- Mis ojos... Mis ojos... Me duelen

- Déjame ver

Parecía que no tenía nada

- Lena, tus ojos están bien

- No, papá, no están bien. Veo cosas raras. Tengo como alucinaciones. ¡Estoy viendo muertos!...

No paraba de llorar

- Me puse a mirar un gato callejero en el camino desde el colegio. Y le vi el esqueleto. Y luego miré a su hijo, un gatito que había parido y también le vi el esqueleto. Y finalmente miré al barrendero y...

- Y le viste el esqueleto... No pasa nada, Lena

Lex la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- A ver, si cierras los ojos... ¿Puedes ver a través de los párpados?

- Papá, tengo mucho miedo

- No te preocupes, no te preocupes...

Lex no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Lena se fue a la cama aterrada. No conseguía dormir por las noches. No quería cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo de lo que podía ver. A los dos días había dejado de comer y de dormir. No quería ir al colegio. Estaba muy angustiada. Tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

A la semana siguiente Clark recibía una nota remitida desde la mansión Luthor, después de once años de silencio. Era una foto de Lena. En el anverso rezaba "Para Clark Kent" y en el reverso "Querido Clark. Soy Lena Luthor. Me gustaría poder verte. Te esperaré a la salida del colegio en la cafetería "La hamburguesa de Michael". Firmado, Lena".

Cuando Lena llegó a la cafetería, Clark le estaba esperando sentado en una de las mesas, con un batido de chocolate entre las manos temblorosas. Ella se sacó la mochila y se sentó enfrente.

- Hola – le dijo él

- Hola

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- Lo mismo que tú

Lena parecía una chica con mucha personalidad. Mayor de lo que su rostro delicado podía sugerir. Era una auténtica Luthor, decidida y sabedora de sus posibilidades. Pero su padre no la había criado en la crueldad ni en el desprecio por los demás. Parecía que no había hecho un mal trabajo, después de todo. Ella se quedó observándole y enfocó los ojos. Clark conocía bien ese gesto...

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Alguna vez te has hecho lo de los rayos-x a ti mismo?

Él se reía y negaba con la cabeza. Aquello era mágico

- No

- No te preocupes. Todo normal. Veo lo mismo que con los demás.

- Vaya, qué alivio

Lena cogió una pajita del bote junto a la ventana y la metió en el batido de Clark, pegándose unos buenos tragos

- Oye, oye... ¡Camarera!. Otro batido aquí, por favor. Vaya modales que te ha enseñado tu padre

- Él no es mi padre

- Lena, no hables así. Me consta que Lex te quiere mucho

- ¿Me quiere porque no me quisiste tú?

Clark respiró profundamente

- ¿Qué te ha contado Lex exactamente?

- Que mi padre es en realidad ese tipo que sale en las noticias con una capa volando y que por eso yo también tengo poderes. Algo así, resumiendo mucho. Y que Supermán está muy ocupado y que por eso no se puede encargar de mí... Bueno, para mí eso es un cuento chino. Me sospecho que mi madre se debió enamorar de Supermán y que mi padre se hizo cargo de mí porque alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Lena permanecía seria, terminándose el batido, manteniendo su postura de superioridad, de quien demanda una explicación. Adoptaba una falsa postura herida, clásica de adolescente.

- Y... ¿por qué no has ido a ver a Supermán?

- Bueno, tú eres más accesible, además...

En un movimiento relámpago intentó arrebatarle las gafas. Era rápida pero ni la mitad de lo que había sido Clark a su edad. Le paró la mano y esbozó una media sonrisa. Se quitó las gafas por sus propios medios.

- Además...

- No he visto de cerca a Supermán nunca pero a ti sí. Muchas veces a lo largo de estos años. Sé por qué mi padre me prohibe hablar contigo, por qué tiene igual odio hacia Supermán y hacia ti. Cuando me contó lo de mis orígenes me dio tu dirección y me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme a entenderlo todo mejor. Todos los superhéroes tienen una identidad secreta, Clark, no es nada nuevo.

- Sabes que esta información puede ser peligrosa para ti... Y también para mí

- No te preocupes. Soy una chica adulta

El segundo batido llegó a la mesa. Lena dejó el vaso vacío y metió la pajita en el lleno.

- Tráigame otro más, por favor

- ¿Fue eso lo que pasó?

- ¿El qué?

- Que mi madre se enamoró de ti estando ya casada con mi padre... Y que por eso yo soy tu hija

- Más o menos eso fue lo que pasó, sí. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... Y todos cometemos errores.

- Vale. No pasa nada.

- ¿Qué más puedes hacer...?

- Bueno... soy un poco más rápida que las demás chicas, me curo pronto de los rasguños y creo que tengo un oído algo más sensible de lo normal. A veces puedo oír conversaciones en otras habitaciones. Pero no mucho más. No puedo volar ni esas cosas. Aunque lo de los rayos-x ha sido lo más fuerte, casi me muero del susto. Todavía lo controlo fatal

- Ya... Es un rollo. No puedes ver a través del plomo... Si es como la mía.

- Dice mi padre que tú puedes ayudarme a llevarlo bien y a que no me duela la cabeza cuando me pasa

- Ven, vamos a mi casa a ver qué podemos hacer


	17. Un profesor particular

17. Un profesor particular

- Lana, esta es Lena

- ¿Lena Luthor?

- Hola, buenas tardes, señora Kent

- Qué guapa eres... ¿Te apetece tomar alguna cosa?

- No, gracias

- Clark, voy a salir un momento. ¿Necesitas algo?

El movió la cabeza en señal de negación

- Bien, hasta luego

Después de que Lana cerrara la puerta, él se quedó preguntándose hasta qué punto el ver a Lena seguía siendo embarazoso para ella. Lena miraba con curiosidad alrededor del salón

- Tu casa es muy normal

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una decoración en colores rojo y azul chillón?

- No... No sé. Algún laboratorio espectacular o una sala de control o una cámara frigorífica donde guardar el traje... Esas cosas que salen en los cómics.

Soltó la mochila sobre el sofá.

- Lana es bastante mayor que tú, ¿no?

- En realidad tenemos la misma edad... - le contestó él con pesar

- Ya

Durante toda la tarde, Clark estuvo haciendo pruebas con ella. Pruebas de distancia, con distintos materiales, con situaciones de calor y frío... Le enseñó a relajar los ojos, a diferenciar entre los rayos-x y la visión a través de distintas capas de superficie, a regular según el enfoque para poder distinguir capas cercanas y lejanas.

- Lena, quizás sea aún un poco pronto pero las chicas desarrolláis antes así que... Debes saber que los ojos tienen otro poder y que es posible que lo hayas heredado.

- No me irás a echar otra vez la charla esa sobre de dónde vienen los niños, porque no lo soportaría

Clark se quedó bloqueado

- ¿el qué, ¿de qué hablas?

- Pues ya sabes... Esa conversación típica "de padre a hijo". Los padres de ahora deberíais saber que se ha quedado obsoleta. Ahora tenemos internet - Lena mantenía la pose de superioridad.

- Ah, muy bien, sabelotodo... Supongo que internet también te dirá que los ojos tienen otro poder y que es posible que lo hayas heredado

- Oh - Lena volvió a prestar atención - ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

- No sé, pregúntaselo al señor Google

- ¡Clark!... - dijo ella con tono de súplica

- Pues mira, es como si te concentraras y decidieras emitir fuego... Y eso es básicamente lo que pasa. Sale como una energía calorífica.

- ¿Y cómo separo los rayos-x del fuego, ¿cómo uso uno en vez del otro?

- Bueno, cuando te pase ya lo entrenaremos. A lo mejor lo del calor no lo tienes.

Eran las ocho de la tarde.

- Lena, es tarde, ¿no deberías volver ya a la mansión?

- Mi padre me dijo que enviaría una limusina a tu casa a las ocho... Ya debe estar aquí

Se levantó de un salto y fue hasta la ventana. El coche estaba aparcado en la acera de enfrente.

- Me tengo que ir. ¿El viernes que viene más?

- Hecho

- Hecho entonces

Se fue hacia la puerta con la mochila a cuestas

- Oye Clark... Supongo que todas las chicas te piden lo mismo

- Ya sé lo que me vas a pedir – le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Adónde?... – le contestó como si le hubieran hecho la misma petición diez mil veces

- ¿Qué tal... A Petra?

- ¿Y eso dónde está?

- Pues bastante lejos

- Bueno, se intentará. Si te portas bien.

La acompañó hasta la puerta. Ella le dio un beso y las gracias y se marchó. A la semana siguiente Lena estaba puntual en casa de Clark. Y así cada viernes por la tarde. Y la llevó volando a visitar Petra y muchos otros lugares lejanos y fabulosos.

Solía llevarla envuelta en la capa para que no pasara frío durante los vuelos. Ella se agarraba fuertemente con las manos pequeñas pero siempre parecía disfrutar al máximo, no tenía ningún miedo. Luego volvía a casa y le contaba a Lex todas la maravillas que había visto en sus viajes. Al principio él respondía cínicamente y sin interés pero con el tiempo dejó de molestarle. Al fin y al cabo era un sólo día a la semana. Y Lena parecía feliz.


	18. Andrómeda

18. Andrómeda

Pasaron dos años y medio y durante ese período Lena fue desarrollando uno a uno todos los poderes de su padre a excepción de la fuerza, que nunca fue superior a de una chica normal, y la supervelocidad, que siempre fue visiblemente inferior a la de su progenitor, si bien estaba por encima de la media del ser humano. Para los quince ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca podría volar por sí sola. En cambio, su visión y su oído cada vez estuvieron más perfeccionados gracias al paso del tiempo y a la tutela de Supermán. Desarrolló la visión térmica hasta el punto de dominarla. Sus células corporales cada vez eran más resistentes al daño y se regeneraban con rapidez. La cicatriz de su pecho se hizo prácticamente invisible, aunque siempre le quedó una pequeña marca como recuerdo.

Al poco de cumplir los quince Lena dejó de ir a casa de Clark. Alguna vez había faltado ya a su cita. Al fin y al cabo era viernes por la tarde y Lena era una adolescente con ganas de divertirse, si bien solía avisarle aunque fuera en el mismo día. Lana se había marchado hacía más de un año aunque para Clark es como si se hubiera marchado hacía mucho más. La relación entre ellos se había vuelto silenciosa y tirante. Era como si todo el amor de juventud hubiese sido consumido por el vacío y apenas conseguían hablar el uno con el otro. Vivían en mundos separados. Así que cuando ella se lo planteó sintió una mezcla de alivio y de tristeza porque acabara llegando lo que tenía que llegar. Lana y él seguían teniéndose cariño, pero no les quedaba amor ni tan si quiera el consuelo del compañerismo y la complicidad. Lana había vuelto a Smallville y habían iniciado un proceso de divorcio pacífico. Desde entonces él se había visto con otras mujeres pero no había encontrado a nadie que le interesara de verdad. Tenía claro que no quería estar solo, que le gustaría encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida, por muy difícil que esto fuera. Necesitaba tiempo para encontrar a la persona adecuada. De esta manera, Clark tenía la casa para él. Le había dejado una habitación a Lena por si quería quedarse algún día. Ella solía interesarse mucho por sus aventuras como Supermán. Su admiración por él seguía siendo la misma desde la infancia pero ahora cobraba una nueva perspectiva. Muchas veces se planteaba su futuro, soñaba con servir a la humanidad como lo hacía su padre. Cuando ella le planteaba estas cuestiones a Clark él se sonreía:

- Todavía eres muy joven, Lena. Poner tu vida al servicio de los demás requiere mucho sacrificio. Cuando llegue el momento sabrás cuál es tu camino. Una cosa es la imagen que dan los periódicos de un superhéroe y otra muy distinta es el mundo real.

El mundo real era poco tiempo para estar con Lena, ningunas vacaciones y en ocasiones cansancio vital. Ya no estaba cerca de Lana y esto le ahorraba la tremenda tristeza de tener que ver, impotente, como ella caía vencida por el paso del tiempo, consumida por la edad. Lo veía día a día a su alrededor, en Perry, en Pete, en Jimmy. El mundo que conocía se desmoronaba. Jonathan, hacía años y recientemente Martha: la imagen de su único posible destino. Sobrevivir a todos aquellos a quienes conocía y amaba. A todos excepto a Lena.

Cuando pasaron tres semanas sin recibir noticias de ella y sin que respondiera a sus llamadas, Clark fue a buscar a Lena a la mansión Luthor. Fueron unas semanas muy extrañas. Había estado retenido al otro lado del mundo con una extraña misión, que al final no había dado frutos. La señal de alarma que había recibido le había mantenido muy ocupado, perdiéndole en un laberinto de pistas falsas y extrañas coincidencias. No había conseguido encontrar nada. Ni cabezas nucleares, ni armas químicas... Parecía que se había estado enfrentando a una amenaza fantasma y al final había decidido volver a Metrópolis hasta próximo aviso. Cuando llegó a la mansión Luthor, ésta permanecía cerrada a cal y canto, en la más absoluta de las oscuridades.

Ahora Clark se preocupó verdaderamente: algo grave había pasado y él no había estado allí. Los guardias tenían órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, pero Clark se las ingenió para llegar hasta Lex, que permanecía en un rincón de su biblioteca, consumido por el insomnio y la angustia.

- Lex... ¿qué, ¿qué ha sucedido, ¿dónde está Lena?

- Ya no está con nosotros, Clark

Él no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Aquello era imposible. Sintió como si un abismo le abriera las entrañas en canal

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Tú estabas fuera, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo avisarte. Mandé a mi gente a tu casa pero no había ni rastro de ti

Clark esperó en silencio

- Hace unas semanas uno de tus enemigos pasó por aquí, un tal Brainiac. No me digas cómo pero sabía que Lena era hija tuya, debía tener algún tipo de poder psíquico, porque nos lo leyó inmediatamente. No tuve más remedio que entregársela

- ¿Le has dado la niña a ese monstruo?

- Se le metió dentro del cuerpo, Clark, fue espantoso

- Eso es lo que él hace... Siempre. Además de coleccionar ciudades.

Se miraron en silencio con tensión hasta que Lex se defendió

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, ¿eh? Logró burlar toda mi seguridad y yo no tengo superpoderes, como bien sabrás. ¡Amenazó con reducir Metrópolis al tamaño de una almendra! Metrópolis, el otro gran amor de mi vida, mi proyecto, mi imperio. También tú hubieras cedido a ese chantaje. No hubieras permitido una masacre por mantener a tu hija a tu lado. No hubieras sacrificado la libertad de tantos ciudadanos... ¡Ojalá hubieras estado aquí en el único momento en que ella de verdad te necesitaba! – Lex mantenía lágrimas de furia retenidas en el borde de los ojos

- Era una trampa... Era todo una trampa. Las falsas alarmas, los callejones sin salida... Para mantenerme lejos de aquí... ¿Sabes por dónde podemos empezar a buscarla?

- Él es tu enemigo, tú sabrás dónde lo dejásteis la última vez

- Por supuesto... Las cuevas kawatche, en Smallville. Busca algún tipo de tecnología que cree poder acceder desde allí

- Allí nos encontraremos. Y que sea lo que tenga que ser.


	19. Réquiem por Metrópolis

19. Réquiem por Metrópolis

Aquella misma noche Clark llegó hasta las cuevas. En la oscuridad de sus profundidades unos ojos azules le observaban con un extraño fuego frío.

- Al fin has venido... ¿Alzarás la mano contra tu propia sangre?

La voz era una pesadilla en sí misma. La dulce voz de Lena distorsionada por la lengua venenosa de Brainiac.

Siete días duró la terrible lucha entre Supermán y su enemigo. El héroe era incapaz de utilizar su fuerza contra Lena, aunque sabía que ella se recuperaría de cualquier herida, pero no podía correr riesgos. Era superior a él. No sabía cómo reducir a su enemigo y tampoco cómo, una vez llegado a este punto, lograría sacarlo del cuerpo de Lena. Al séptimo día Supermán estaba agotado y dolorido, a punto de desfallecer. Brainiac, satisfecho, observaba cómo ganaba poco a poco la batalla, a base de desgastar a su oponente y de aprovechar la ventaja que le daba el cuerpo de la joven Lena. A la mañana del séptimo día Brainiac no atacó. Preparaba su ataque final. Estuvo todo el día concentrando sus energías. Supermán sabía que aquél podía ser perfectamente el final. De la batalla, de él mismo, incluso de Lena.

Al caer la tarde Lex se presentó por fin en el campo de batalla.

- Será mejor que te vayas. Aquí no puedes ayudarme. El final está cerca

- No te dejaré solo

Brainiac concentró toda su energía en Supermán, torturándole con la potencia de sus armas y llevándolo al límite de lo soportable. Mientras tanto, Lex, cuya presencia el enemigo había despreciado, se acercó por detrás y abrazó fuertemente a su hija poseída. Llevaba las manos llenas de kryptonita negra.

Inmediatamente, Brainiac se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. El desdoblamiento comenzó a producirse y, trás una dolorosa transformación, el cuerpo de Lena quedó liberado y Brainiac pareció desaparecer en el aire nocturno. Lex Luthor había muerto.

En el camino de vuelta a Metrópolis, mientras Clark llevaba a Lena en brazos a través de la noche ninguno de los dos conseguía hablar. Ella lloraba silenciosamente. La dejó tumbada en el salón de la mansión y prometió volver inmediatamente con el cuerpo de su padre. Al regresar ella ya no estaba. Había huido a través de los callejones lluviosos de Metrópolis.

Clark cogió el coche y, como un padre cualquiera, comenzó a buscar a Lena a través de las calles mojadas y oscuras. Hacia la madrugada la encontró en un portal. Había tenido tiempo de reflexionar a solas y parecía más calmada. Clark se bajó del coche y se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó fuertemente en silencio mientras la llovizna de fondo golpeaba la acera.

A los dos días se encontraron en el funeral de Lex. Lena se había convertido de la noche a la mañana, con quince años, en la dueña y directora general de la LexCorp.

- Bueno, supongo que ahora con tantas responsabilidades tendrás que asumir nuevos proyectos...

Ella se sonrió tristemente

- Sí. Me marcho de Metrópolis. Iré a estudiar al Japón. Tengo que prepararme para el futuro... O más bien para el presente. Empezaré a hacer prácticas en la rama asiática de LexCorp.

- Me parece bien. Lex también empezó por una planta pequeña. Fue así como nos conocimos, en Smallville.

- No soporto estar en la mansión. No soporto la ciudad. Necesito un cambio.

- Lo entiendo

- Pero te daré mi dirección en Japón y puedes venir a verme si te dejas caer por allí

Clark le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

- Por cierto, Clark

- ¿Sí?

- Mi padre había hecho testamento. Me dejó una carta en la que explicaba todo lo que pasó entre vosotros. Me contó la verdad sobre lo que te hizo y cómo consiguió que yo pudiera...

Él se acercó de nuevo a ella y le acarició el rostro, limpiándole cariñosamente las lágrimas

- Todo aquello que Lex pudiera hacer ha quedado compensado por la maravillosa criatura que has llegado a ser, Lena. Sé que te convertirás en una magnífica mujer, en los negocios y sobre todo en la vida. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Y sé que Lex también lo estaba. Tú nos has dado felicidad y has curado cosas que parecían incurables. Que el sacrificio que tu padre hiciera por ti te sirva de inspiración para tu vida.

Al alejarse del cementerio, Clark despidió en silencio a Lex. Otra parte importante de su vida que se quedaba, como siempre al final, en un camposanto florido, entre pilares de mármol y crisantemos y oraciones.


	20. Waltzing with destiny forever

20. Waltzing with destiny forever

- Vamos, Smallville, ¿qué te pasa? Ya has oído lo que ha dicho Lena. Que si su hermano no está que no se casa.

- Dame un minuto...

Aquél le parecía el día más emocionante de su vida. Cuando Lena le había presentado hacía un año a su novio, un estadounidense afincado en Japón, no se podía aún imaginar que se vería acompañándola hasta el altar en aquella mañana de verano al aire libre. Todos los invitados habían ya tomado asiento y esperaban con impaciencia a que la novia apareciese. Él la esperaba retirado, junto a la carretera. Al fin llegó ella, se bajó del coche, la preciosa Lena con su carita delicada de adolescente pero su mirada firme y carismática. Sonrió a Clark ampliamente, con complicidad y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Estás espectacular

- Gracias

- ¿Vamos? Creo que el novio iba a llamar a un helicóptero si no aparecías en cinco minutos

Ella se rió

- Vamos

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, Clark y Lois se reunieron con los novios

- ¡Lena, ¡qué guapísima estás!

- Gracias, Lois... A ver quiénes son los siguientes... - Lois le hizo un guiño

Clark miraba a Lena boquiabierto

- Eh... Bueno... ¿Dónde os ibáis de luna de miel, decías?

- Uf... Ha sido complicadísimo. No hay ningún sitio que Lena no conozca. No sé cómo habéis podido viajar tanto – dijo Michael, el novio

- Nos vamos a Polinesia, a Rarotonga

- ¡Pero si ya has estado en Rarotonga... Yo estuve allí contigo!

- Shhhhh... Calla

- No me digas que también... Bueno, seguro que conmigo será especial – el novio ya estaba resignado

- Eso seguro – le dijo ella dándole un beso

- Oye, Michael, me permites un momento con mi... Hermana

- Claro, que sí, hombre, ahora estás en categoría cuñado, ¿vienes, Lois?

Al quedarse a solas con Lena, Clark bajó la voz

- Lena, sé que es el día de tu boda y que, cuando has llegado hasta aquí es porque ya lo has meditado mucho todo. Pero sigo pensando que eres muy joven y que no has pasado todavía por algunas cosas. Tú y yo tenemos mucha suerte y sin embargo...

- ...lo sé. Llevamos como una especie de maldición. Sé cuál es mi destino al lado de Michael. Sé que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

- Debes aceptarlo como parte de lo que se te ha dado. La vida es amarga y dulce al mismo tiempo...

- Sé que tú no te irás, Clark. Tú siempre serás mi familia

El vals para abrir el baile comenzó a sonar y Clark y Lena estuvieron bailando en un espacio y un tiempo que parecía haberse detenido, a través del cosmos, a través de las estrellas, como una metáfora de la eternidad.

Fin


End file.
